Feet First: Expedition
by M306117
Summary: After a pony teleports into the throne room rambling about a Diamond Dog attack, Fletcher is sent north to retake the port town of Neighland in the middle of winter. Returning victorious, he must then escort Princess Luna on a diplomatic mission to the Western Coast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter One

His shields flickered and whined against the repeated impacts from both swords and combat spells. Fletcher grunted as he ducked under one sword and delivered an uppercut to the owner, a massive Earth pony, who slumped to the ground. Before he could determine whether he was alive or dead, a powerful spell slammed into Fletcher's back and pushed his shields to the breaking point. The human span round and sprinted for his attacker. The unicorn could only look on in disbelief as the human leapt and dove for her, arms outstretched. They collided and slammed into the ground. A single punch later the unicorn was out cold, leaving Fletcher free to face the remaining targets: three Pegasi, four Earth ponies and a single unicorn. All wore looks of sheer terror as he stalked towards them, shields recharging and a captured sword in hand. They looked at each other, gulping nervously as they stepped closer, then nodded and charged.

Fletcher rolled his shoulders as he left the arena, leaving the unconscious forms of the two dozen ponies who'd dared to challenge him in hand-to-hand combat to the medical team that now swarmed over their prone forms. He retrieved his rifle and pistol from a nearby stand and walked up to three familiar figures, bowing as he did so.

'General Blitzkrieg, Princesses.' Fletcher removed his helmet and scratched a persistent itch that had been annoying him for the last few minutes. The two princesses gave him an uneasy nod in return but Blitzkrieg stared past him and down into the arena. Of the two dozen ponies, over half had sluggishly regained consciousness and were being escorted from the stadium to a more comfortable area.

'They were my best soldiers and you just beat them in ten minutes flat.' The Pegasus shook his head. 'I just hope they learn from this.'

'Never challenge an ODST to a fight?' Fletcher offered. 'Especially one wearing MJOLNIR armour?' This got a small chuckle but a shake of the head.

'No, about their limitations. And maybe a little humility.' Blitzkrieg added darkly. Fletcher just nodded as he replaced his helmet and sealed the suit. Celestia and Luna continued to give him uneasy looks. Neither had actually seen him in combat before, being either hundreds of miles away or running for their lives and what they had just seen unsettled them. It was Luna who said anything about it first.

'Did you have to be so aggressive?' she asked. One of the few remaining ponies was clutching a broken leg whilst another was bleeding from a deep gash in their side.

'That's what the Corps taught me. Punch hard, punch fast, punch first.' Fletcher said. 'And if I was actually going to kill them I wouldn't have used restraint.'

'_That _was restraint?' Celestia had joined her sister in looking over the arena.

'Yeah. Why do you think I took ten minutes?' Fletcher glanced at the two sisters. 'Or why they're not crippled?' Neither Alicorn had an answer for him. Instead they turned away from the stadium and began walking back into the castle. Fletcher and Blitzkrieg followed.

'Some day Michael, you've got to show my troops a few of those moves. They were damned effective and spectacular.' The Pegasus mused.

'Maybe. But first your troops have to become bipeds like me.' Fletcher said back. 'Otherwise it won't be as good.' Blitzkrieg hummed in agreement. The group passed through an archway and into the courtyard in front of the castle. Off to one side stood Shelia, Fletcher's tank, and a single Warthog he'd brought back from a small cache he'd uncovered during the second Equestrian-Griffin war. Although he'd never used the Warthog for anything other than getting around quickly following the war, Shelia had been a valuable contribution in retaking Canterlot and during the pony offensive in the conflict. Both vehicles were properly maintained and glistened in the midday sun. Fletcher looked over the two of them as they walked past, noting with satisfaction neither seemed to have been tampered with.

'Or you could let me try my hoof at driving those.' Blitzkrieg offered instead, following his gaze. Fletcher shook his head as they began climbing the steps into the castle.

'They were built for humans, not ponies. Too many small buttons and fiddly levers for your hooves. Not to mention the seats.' Blitzkrieg made an unhappy noise as they entered the throne room. The Pegasus made his goodbyes and left for the infirmary to check on the soldiers Fletcher had sent there. As soon as he was out of sight the human followed the two princesses and assumed his usual spot leaning against the wall, casting a suspicious eye over the few attendants in the room. There weren't many, half a dozen or so at most, and all were preoccupied with small tasks. Some were going over recent military expenditures following the conclusion of the war with the griffins whilst others were dealing with the proposed reconstruction costs for Baltimare, something Fletcher was mostly to blame for alongside most other pony towns and cities he'd help free from griffin talons. Celestia and Luna settled down onto their thrones and cast another uneasy glance at the human. Fletcher glanced back.

'What?' he asked.

'Your fight today was... brutal to say the least.' Celestia eventually said.

'Now you know why I'm so good at what I do.' Fletcher replied.

'I was surprised by how hard you could hit, Michael.' Luna added. 'Your species doesn't look like it has much strength.' Fletcher started to open his mouth but closed it again, an unusual thought coming to life.

'Yeah.' He finally answered. 'We're full of surprises.' He lapsed into silence as the day resumed. Ponies carrying reports of every imaginable facet of everyday life came and went, either explaining why their particular idea should be used or just giving an update. Fetcher just glossed over most of what was said, his mind elsewhere. Anatomically, most of the ponies were nearly the same as their counterparts on Earth as far as he knew, meaning they weighed something like half a ton. But today he'd been throwing them around like they weighed a quarter of that. Fletcher frowned. He'd never been that physically strong back home, despite his height, but Moore had said she'd given him seven years of physical training on the journey here. Was that it? He considered it briefly then discarded the thought. Even at the peak of physically health a normal human couldn't continuously fight against things as heavy as those ponies for long. More so when they were outnumbered. Fletcher's frowned deepened as he began eliminating the various reasons behind his performance recently. The list grew shorter until he was faced with one possibility. An old saying Fletcher had heard from somewhere he couldn't remember flashed into his mind just as he was about to dismiss it. When you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left, however improbable, must be the truth. The frown changed to a look of surprise and curiosity. But before Fletcher could dwell on the thought any further the doors into the throne room opened and a familiar group of ponies walked in. Fletcher, along with Celestia and Luna, rose to meet them.

'Twilight Sparkle, what a pleasure it is to see you and your friends again.' Celestia smiled warmly as she nuzzled her student. Twilight smiled back as she greeted her mentor. The rest did the same and soon they were all sat in one of the many gardens, enjoying a long overdue picnic as they chatted to each other.

'So Michael, how are things now the war's over?' Fluttershy asked, sipping her tea. The two of them had managed to get paired up, watching the others as they talked. Fletcher shrugged in response to her question, a difficult feat in his armour.

'I've been keeping busy. Not much to do aside from watching over the princesses and exercising.' He took a sip of his coffee. 'What about you?'

'I've barely gotten any time to myself. I never knew how often ponies came to me with sick animals until I got back.'

'We never know how much we need something until it's gone.' Fletcher said with a wry smile. 'Though it is nice to know you're needed.'

'Are there things you miss from your old life?' Fluttershy asked, making his smile fade slightly.

'A few things, mostly the normality.' The human shrugged again. 'But life here isn't so bad. For starters there aren't any genocidal aliens trying to kill me and the rest of humanity.' Images of Covenant Elites flashed into his mind's eye with startling clarity before vanishing as quickly as they'd appeared.

'They sound really scary.'

'They were. But then guys like me put the fear of their multiple gods into them, right before we tossed their skulls away, laughing.' Fletcher grinned as he drained the last of the coffee and donned his helmet. The others were still talking, with Rainbow Dash telling them how she'd manage to secure her place on the Wonderbolts during the next tryout in a loud, confident voice. Whenever she got like this Fletcher was reminded of his initial reaction to her all those years ago in Twilight's library, and his dislike of her overly-confident attitude in her abilities. Then he partially remembered his drunken rant about her, the others and their reactions to him the following day.

'So then I lead into a Sonic Rainboom after I pull off a buccaneer blaze, wow everyone, and finally become a Wonderbolt.' The blue Pegasus flashed them a confident grin as her friends offered their support and luck.

'What of you don't though?' Fletcher asked as he and Fluttershy walked over, earning a scowl from Rainbow Dash.

'I'm the greatest flyer in all of Equestria.' she shot back. 'Why wouldn't I get in?'

'Because, believe it or not, people can still fail at things they're good at.' Fletcher crossed his arms. 'And the last time you performed in front of the Wonderbolts your nerves acted up, didn't they?' Rainbow Dash's confident look faltered slightly at memory.

'Well, yeah. But this is different.'

'It's pretty much the same.' Fletcher held up a hand and began counting on his fingers. 'You're performing in front of the Wonderbolts, you're trying to impress them and you had this same confident attitude when you did that. So you tell me how it's different.'

'I'm way more prepared for it than the Best Young Fliers Competition. Besides, Soarin' and Spitfire totally know how good a flyer I am after I saved them and Rarity.' Rainbow Dash's earlier confidence had returned as she gave the others another self-assured grin. Fletcher just rolled his eyes behind his faceplate and turned away as the conversation resumed. He didn't like people who constantly boasted about how good they were, even if it they were highly skilled. That just made it worse in his mind. Sighing, he pushed the thought out of his mind and dredged up his earlier musings on his performance. Why had it taken him this long to realise that something was different? Had it been a gradual change to his body, so slow he'd gotten used to it? Or had it been part of his resurrection by the Elements? Fletcher considered that possibility but discarded it. Moore had given him an examination afterwards but had said nothing about a change in his body. So that left the gradual change theory. Fletcher clenched his hand and stared at it. Was he physically turning into a Spartan? If he was, would it be a Spartan-II or a Spartan-III? Either would be good, especially if he could get some armour that would increase his speed and strength. Fletcher unclenched his hand but continued to stare at it.

'Is something wrong with your hand?' The human looked up to see Luna watching him.

'No, just thinking over some things.' He dropped his hand. 'Guess I zoned out.'

'Does this happen often?'

'Only when something unusual pops into my head.' Fletcher responded. 'Today was one of those days.'

'What was the unusual thought?' Luna led them to a nearby bench.

'It was nothing. Just musing on my life since I came here.' Fletcher leaned against a nearby wall as Luna settled onto the seat, his eyes automatically scanning their surroundings for possible threats.

'Are you finding it difficult to adapt to life here?'

'In some ways.' He paused as he thought of what to say. 'I can't quite get over the fact how similar some of the holidays here are to some back on Earth. But there are ways it's different.'

'Like?' Luna asked, arching an eyebrow.

'We don't have control over the weather or the sun and the moon, there's no magic anywhere and we're a hell of a lot more violent.' Fletcher glanced at his hands again and shook his head. 'I'm a prime example of that.'

'You can be violent.' Luna started to say. 'But at least it is aimed at those who deserve it.' The human merely hummed in agreement. Eventually the picnic came to a close as Twilight and the others said their goodbyes and left for Ponyville, leaving the human and the two Alicorns to go back to their daily routines.

Over the next few days Fletcher put his body through a series of physical tests, trying to determine exactly what had changed. At first it seemed like barely anything had changed but as time went on he began to notice the changes. He was faster, stronger and heavier. Eagle Eye, the court physician, had given Fletcher a series of x-rays and compared them to those he'd brought from Las Pegasus and those from the Canterlot siege. They showed the bone and surrounding muscles becoming denser with each passing picture.

'So far, all I can say is that you appear to be in the peak of physical health, Sir Fletcher.' Eagle Eye declared as he took down the latest x-ray. 'But this thing with your bones and muscles isn't a natural part of your species' development, is it?'

'Technically, no.' Fletcher said. 'Although this has happened to some humans and the results meant they were even faster and stronger than before. I guess I can live with that.'

'And what caused those changes?'

'Not entirely sure myself.' Fletcher lied. 'Thanks anyway.' He left the infirmary and made his way back to the throne room. As he drew closer he was overtaken by a worried looking doctor followed by several nurses. Sensing something was amiss Fletcher ran to catch up and joined them just as they entered the throne room. Inside was a moderately sized crowd that steadily grew. The human pushed his way through to the centre of the mass of bodies and stood next to the two princesses. Both wore unsettled expression as they gazed at something on the floor. Fletcher followed and saw the prone form of a heavily wounded unicorn.

'What happened?' he asked as soon as he saw the pony. The doctor and nurses he had come in with eased the unicorn onto his back and began checking for wounds. A series of gasps escaped most of the medical personnel's lips as they saw them. Fletcher just felt his blood run cold. The unicorn had been lying on his right side which was covered in small cuts and scrapes. His left side, however, was covered in wounds Fletcher had only ever seen inside his head.

'What on Equestria could have done this?' one nurse whispered as she gently touched the edge of one. The sides had been badly burned with the ribs of the pony exposed and blackened. The doctor nudged her out of the way and examined the wound, frowning.

'I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.' He probed the edge of the wound with his hoof, getting a low groan of pain from the unicorn. 'Get this pony to the infirmary and begin prepping theatre. We need to operate on him now.' The nurses and a few of the bystanders nodded and gently eased the unicorn onto a waiting stretcher before carrying him off. Fletcher watched them go as a rock formed in his stomach.

'Where did that pony come from?' he asked quietly, one hand clenching into a fist. The other rested on the butt of his pistol.

'He just appeared in the throne room a few minutes before you arrived, Michael.' Celestia said, joining the human. 'He mumbled incoherent things then collapsed.'

'What kind of things?'

'Diamond Dogs carrying these devices that hurled balls of fire and massive purple machines that launched miniature suns which burned everything they touched.' Celestia shook her head. 'I think that unicorn was suffering from exhaustion and was hallucinating things.'

'Then how do you explain that burn on his side?' Fletcher countered. Neither had an answer. 'Besides, he wasn't hallucinating. Not by a long shot.' He turned to face both princesses and removed his helmet, giving both a grim look. 'I've seen those kinds of burns before far too often. There's only one type of weapon in existence that I know of that can make wounds like those and start fires.' The two sisters gave each other worried looks.

'Where have you seen them before?' Luna asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

'Plasma weapons, particularly those favoured by the Covenant.' Fletcher grim look deepened. 'Someone, or something, is creating and distributing Covenant weapons and vehicles here on Equestria. And I need to change that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Two

Fletcher paced outside the doors to the operating room, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall. So far it had been around six hours since a badly wounded unicorn had appeared in the throne room and had been rushed into surgery. The unicorn had been suffering from exhaustion, malnourishment and, most worryingly to Fletcher, plasma burns along one side. He needed to speak to the pony as soon as he was able to. Plasma burns meant Covenant technology, and Covenant technology meant someone or something was manufacturing it here on Equestria. That meant bad news. The human looked up when a weary looking doctor emerged from the double doors leading into the surgery.

'Any news?' Fletcher asked.

'Well, he's stabilised but it's still a little touch and go.' The doctor shrugged. 'He was severely malnourished and we nearly lost him five times. But, that Doctor Eagle Eye knows his stuff.'

'How long before I can speak to the patient?'

'He's in a coma so your guess is as good as mine, Sir.' The pony told him. 'There was a small swelling at the top of his spinal cord which we operated on, and consequently had to put him in a regenerative coma.'

'Why?'

'It's to prevent damage and heal the connections.' He explained. 'Standard practise with brain surgery of that degree.'

'Crap.' Fletcher muttered. 'How long do ponies usually stay in the coma?'

'Depends on the pony.' The doctor glanced at the clock. 'Look, my shift ends in five minutes. If you have any more questions you can ask the next on-call doctor. But I'm out of here.' He left just as the clock hands hit seven, leaving Fletcher to resume pacing outside the double doors.

It would be another three weeks before the unicorn showed any signs of waking up but the doctors warned Fletcher he would be dazed and confused, a side effect of the coma, for a few days. He'd just nodded and was now stood outside the room, waiting for the go ahead from the doctor as soon as he pronounced the unicorn fit enough to be questioned.

'Okay, he's awake but mainly incoherent.' Eagle Eye said, emerging from the room at long last. 'And if you stress him too much he might lapse back into a coma.'

'Got it.' Fletcher said as he walked past the retreating doctor and eased the door open. Inside the blinds had been drawn, allowing only the odd ray of light inside to illuminate the room and it's inhabitant. Fletcher walked closer to the bed, scrutinising the pony it contained. The unicorn looked slightly better than he had done the last time Fletcher had seen him, his previously ragged and patchy coat that bit thicker and healthier, but was still gaunt from malnourishment. Scars from the surgery and whatever hardships the unicorn had gone through before arriving were just visible in the dim light, most notably the patch of skin near the plasma burns. Eagle Eye and his team had tried their best but there wasn't much they could have done aside from a skin graft. Shaking his head solemnly Fletcher reached out and gently tapped the semi-conscious pony on the shoulder.

'Wh-what? Who's there?' the unicorn called out, making a surprisingly swift change from being drowsy to fully alert. 'Where am I?' Fletcher stepped back to avoid the flailing hooves.

'Canterlot Hospital. Don't worry, you're safe.' The human stepped forward again and removed his helmet. 'My name is Michael Fletcher; I work for the princesses and I need to speak with you about what happened before you got here.'

'Before?' the pony asked, confused. 'Before what?'

'Before you arrived here.' Fletcher repeated. 'You were badly wounded, from something I've seen before but never on this planet.'

'Wounded? Why would I be-' Something akin to a look of sudden of realisation swept across the unicorn's face, followed by one of sheer terror.

'I take it you can remember some of what happened?' The pony was shaking now and only just managed to nod his head.

'B-bits.' He let out a shuddering breath. 'Just bits and pieces. Mostly the pain of what they did.'

'Tell me what you can.' Fletcher leaned against the wall, none of the chairs capable of holding his armour's weight. 'From the beginning.'

'They-they came in the dark. Dozens of them, maybe hundreds, with these huge purple carriages and smaller sleds that they rode on and could launch balls of fire from.' He shivered, in fright or in revulsion. 'They rode straight into town, burning anypony who tried to fight back, and captured us.' He shivered again. 'I was lucky.'

'Lucky how?'

'I escaped.' The unicorn traced a hoof over his burns. 'Kind of.'

'They chased you?'

'Until I could teleport away from there.' The pony took his hoof away. 'I can still hear the growls as they chased me, and the screams of the ponies they caught. I just hope it was quick.'

'There were more who escaped?' Fletcher asked.

'Eight in total. Three Pegasi, two Earth ponies and another two unicorns.' The unicorn paused. 'At least, that was how many made it past the guards after the initial run.'

'Who did this?'

'They called themselves the Dogs of War I think.'

'You think?' Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

'Well, when they gathered us all up I wasn't really listening. Too scared.' Shame played briefly across his face. 'And trying to figure a way out of there.'

'Were these Dogs of War just Diamond Dogs?'

'Yeah. But they had weird armour on, not the usual rags and crude plate metal, and carried these things in their paws or on their shoulders.' Fletcher nodded and let his hand brush against his pistol, curious if it could punch through Brute armour.

'When did this all happen?' He asked, taking his hand away from the weapon and folded his arms.

'I-I don't remember. After I escaped and got wounded the days just became a blur. I couldn't tell if it was day or night, morning or afternoon.'

'The doctors did say you were malnourished, so it must have been a while.' Fletcher said. 'What about the where. Can you remember the name of the place that got attacked?'

'Neighland. It was Neighland.'

'You sure?' Fletcher asked, activating the GPS on his arm.

'I'm sure.' The human nodded and typed Neighland into the search bar.

'How big is it?'

'Not that big. Less than three hundred ponies live there.' The unicorn gave a sad shake of his head. 'Or used to.' At the moment the GPS found Neighland and gave Fletcher an estimate of the position. He frowned. If the information was correct, Neighland was located just above what passed for the Arctic Circle on Equestria and would be frozen this time of year. Perfect. Then Fletcher noticed the distance in a straight line was just over five thousand miles if he rounded it down. Add onto that diversions, slopes and anything else nature intended to throw his way he could be looking at, worst case scenario, a journey of six thousand or more miles over rough terrain with no true roads or trails.

'Crap.' Fletcher muttered.

Celestia and Luna wore similar looks of worry as Fletcher finished recounting the unicorn's tale of the attack, ones that had only deepened from the start. The only other pony present was General Blitzkrieg. His face was unreadable. As he finished, the human pointed to a specific region on a world map of Equestria he'd asked for.

'This is supposed to be where the Dogs of War attacked, about five thousand miles north of us, in the town of Neighland.' Fletcher said, using a pin to mark the location. 'Not that much of a trek.'

'Why did they attack there?' Blitzkrieg asked. 'It's not exactly a strategic location to launch an offensive against anypony.'

'Maybe it's not a strategic location.' Fletcher replied. 'Maybe Neighland has something they need. Like the Mind of the Grave with Coltsdale and the urneighium.'

'I suppose.' Blitzkrieg said.

'Why attack in the first place?'Celestia asked, stepping forward. 'We've shown nothing but good will to the Diamond Dog tribes living in Equestria, even after the attack on Ponyville.'

'Evidently they don't feel the same way.' Fletcher muttered. 'And maybe they're two completely different tribes. Only with Wraiths, Ghosts, plasma rifles and pistols.'

'Still doesn't explain why the hit this place and not something closer, even if it was for a rare element.' Blitzkrieg wondered out loud.

'Logistics then?'' Fletcher offered. 'But then that would mean they have a main base somewhere, and that would mean more Diamond Dogs with alien technology.'

'Which means more trouble.' The Pegasus added.

'It would.' The human sighed and scrutinised the map, trying to figure out why Neighland had been attacked or where the Diamond Dogs could have come from. Nothing leapt out at him, aside from the remoteness of the location. Anyone who attacked would have to stretch their supply lines to the breaking point to just get there. 'What exactly does Neighland do? The nearest inhabited area is over two thousand miles away.'

'Maybe the archives could shed some light?' Luna offered. 'They helped with Coltsdale. Why not now?' The others nodded and were soon leafing through a dusty volume for information of Neighland one of the guards had fetched. It seemed that Neighland was fairly old, if the highly cursive lettering was any indication. They eventually found it's entry and immediately began learning all they could about the town.

'It's a fishing port?' Fletcher said. 'In the middle of the Arctic Circle?' He shook his head in disbelief. 'Wow, those Diamond Dogs sure know how to pick a place to take over. No strategic value, no worthwhile resources that we know of and wonderful weather all year round.'

'By Arctic Circle, do you mean the Northern Winter Region?' Luna asked.

'If the Northern Winter Region is usually freezing cold all year round, yes. I do.' The human squinted and tried to make out more of the text. 'Did people really write like this?'

'Yes. It was tradition for ponies of high appointment to write like that.' Luna stated. 'Something that has apparently fallen from society.'

'Why was there even a fishing port established there in the first place?' Blitzkrieg muttered as he scanned the page. 'We don't even eat fish and Neighland looks to be the furthest Equestrian town from anypony who does.'

'So maybe it's a front.' Fletcher speculated. 'Maybe they say it's a fishing port but they do something else entirely.'

'We could ask the only pony who's ever been there what they do.' Celestia stated. 'Unless you wish to continue making wild theories.' Fletcher and Blitzkrieg exchanged glances and shrugged.

'I was having fun with the wild ideas but that works too.' The human said. 'Alright, let's go see our Neighland expert.'

The unicorn looked up from his puzzle as Fletcher walked in and set it down.

'Hello again, Michael Fletcher.' He said calmly. 'And I apologise for being rude when you visited me earlier.'

'Rude?' Fletcher asked, running through their previous encounter as he crouched next to the bed. 'I thought you were pretty polite, all things considered.'

'Ah, but I didn't introduce myself at all whereas you did.' The unicorn gave a sheepish grin. 'Though I was highly confused and disorientated.'

'Yeah, I know that feeling.' The human admitted, remembering his initial landing on Equestria and meeting Twilight and the others.

'Anyway, my name is Star Follower.' Then he held out his hoof, something none of the other ponies had ever done when they had met Fletcher. The human held out his hand and gave the hoof a brief shake. 'But you can call me Star, everypony else does.' A sad look momentarily flashed across his face. 'Or did.'

'Then you can call me Michael if you want. Most people do.' Star nodded. 'I have a few questions about Neighland, maybe try to figure out why it was attacked.'

'What would you like to know?' Star asked.

'Why it was built in the first place.' Fletcher said. 'Our records show it was a fishing port high in the Arc- _Northern _Winter Region but we can't figure out why. Ponies don't eat fish and the nearest town or village that does is the other side of the planet.'

'We don't collect fish, if that's what you're asking.' Star explained. 'We fish for the kelp that only grows near Neighland and that's it.'

'Kelp?' Fletcher repeated. 'You guys farm kelp?'

'Only the farmers. The rest of us work in the town or on the docks.'

'So no mining for precious minerals? No rare metals or jewels?' He asked, getting a shake of Star's head at both. 'How do you make money?'

'By working.' Star said. 'The farmers bring in raw kelp; some of us process it, some of us serve it in the shops. Others maintain the ships and buildings. Unemployment is very low.'

'So no outside trading?'

'No. We manage just fine. It's why so many of us stay.' The unicorn gave a shrug. 'All the money goes round in one big chain we all have a hoof in keeping running. Nopony is richer than another and we help those that are down on their luck.'

'Sounds nice.' Fletcher said. 'But how come it's managed to keep going after all this time without any outside input?' Another shrug.

'It just does.' Star paused. 'Has any of this been helpful?'

'Some parts, yes.' Fletcher told him, standing. 'It's certainly answered a few questions.'

'Glad I could be of some help, Michael.' Star held out his hoof again and they shook one last time. The human nodded and turned to leave but a new thought stopped him.

'Exactly how were you able to teleport all the way from Neighland to Canterlot? It's over five thousand miles away.'

'I'm not entirely sure myself, but I've always been able to go great distances whenever I do teleport.' Star reached for his puzzle. 'Did you have any other questions?'

'No, I didn't. Thanks for your time.' With that Fletcher opened the door and went back to the throne room.

'Well?' Celestia asked. 'What did you find out?'

'That Neighland is a very strange place.' He sat down on a reinforced chair. 'They fish for kelp, they all work to keep the kelp fishing going and they have no interaction with the outside world. And I'm guessing that Star's dramatic appearance was purely down to sheer good luck.'

'Star?'

'The unicorn who came from Neighland.' Fletcher told them. 'He told me that they just farm kelp there, nothing else.'

'So we're no closer to understanding why the Diamond Dogs attacked there. Or where they came from.' Blitzkrieg stated.

'Looks like it.' Fletcher said. 'So we have to ask someone who does know.'

'And that would be?' Luna asked.

'The Diamond Dogs themselves.' He said. 'Which means a long road trip north.'

'You're not actual thinking of going, are you?' Celestia asked.

'I am.' Fletcher stood and faced the princesses. 'Covenant technology is dangerous, especially on a planet where crossbows and swords are still used and all armour is made from thin steel if you're lucky.' He waved a hand over his suit. 'My armour is made from thick, high quality titanium and has an added layer to deflect any plasma that hits it if the shields go down. But even my armour can only take a few direct hits before the outer shell is badly damaged.

'Your guards, and the soldiers of the Griffon Army, are lucky to get some plating. But against those Diamond Dogs they'd be slaughtered before they can even get close.' Silence fell over the throne room at this. 'So unless you want to leave weapons that can burn people to cinders in the hands of Diamond Dogs, I'm going.' Though he had his helmet on, both the princesses and Blitzkrieg new the human was glaring at them.

'You really think that my soldiers would be useless against them?' Blitzkrieg asked quietly.

'I know so.' Fletcher told him. 'Marines I fought alongside had better equipment than your troops do, and they usually came off almost as bad as the Elites and Grunts they'd kill in battle. Believe me when I say Covenant weapons are dangerous.'

'If that is the case, then you may go to Neighland and remove this threat Michael.' Celestia conceded. 'When can you leave?'

'Right now.' The human said. 'It's a long trip north, and we don't even know if the Dogs are still there.'

'Do you want any back up?' Blitzkrieg offered. 'I know my soldiers won't be able to be much use in a fight but maybe they could help carry supplies or fly you there.'

'Thanks, but no thanks.' Fletcher shook his head at the offer. 'I get the impression there's going to be more than a few Diamond Dogs in the town, alongside Wraiths, Ghosts and maybe even Shades so the less go the better.'

'Very well.' Celestia said. 'Do you have a plan on how to deal with the Diamond Dogs?'

'I do.' Fletcher told her, and they could hear a grin in his voice. 'Attack.' He gave a small bow and left, heading for the courtyard and the Warthog. If he was heading north he wanted to carry as much fuel as possible onboard in case water was scarce, which meant strapping as many barrels of the stuff onto the Hog as he could, and then some.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Three

The Warthog grumbled and bounced as Fletcher drove, one eye on the trail in front and one eye on the fuel gauge. It was just above sixty percent full and was steadily declining, not that Fletcher was worried about it. If the fuel level became low he would just refill it with one of the three barrels he'd brought with him, each carrying a little under one hundred and sixty litres of water. True he'd had to use them more than once when water had been scarce but each time he came across a stream or pond they'd been refilled alongside the Warthog. But that seemed to be changing.

Behind him were the mountains that acted as a barrier between the Northern Winter Region and the rest of Equestria, slopes which had been filled with hardy trees and multitudes of streams and lakes to refuel from. But in front the landscape resembled a barren pool table. As far as Fletcher could see there wasn't any sign of plants or water. Just rocks, rocks and more rocks until it reached the misty horizon. Hell, even the track he was following dropped away to nothing and soon the Hog was lurching all over the place despite the suspension. Fletcher stopped and hopped out, looking north to where Neighland should be. A trip, according to his GPS, that was over two thousand miles in a straight line. Something he would be able to do in two to three days if his fuel supply would stretch or he came across some pool of water. That would require some major luck on his part, judging by the scenery. Otherwise he'd have to drive as far as he could and walk the rest of the way. That didn't sound appealing but looked to be his only option. Fletcher grunted in annoyance and climbed back into the driver's seat.

He got a little over eight hundred miles before all of his fuel reserves, including the barrels of water, reached the halfway mark. Now he had to make a decision. Keep going, and get as far as possible on what he had left, or leave the Warthog here and carry on by foot so that when he was finished with the Diamond Dogs he could get back to Equestria quickly. He sat, mulling over his options, before deciding to carry on by foot. Fletcher sighed as he switched everything off on the Warthog and jumped out, not bothering to conceal it. He was literally in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but rocks and empty space. He hadn't seen any sign of life in the last eight or nine hundred miles, and he doubted there would be any between here and Neighland. So the Warthog would be safe enough here, the biggest threat being rust and wind erosion. The human cast one last look at the Warthog as he drew his rifle and started walking north, eyeing the rock littered landscape ahead with hatred.

'Canterlot, come in. This Fletcher reporting in.' He keyed the radio for the fifth time in as many minutes and was once again met with silence. 'Someone, anyone, please, respond!' More static, making Fletcher grunt and switch the radio off as he continued to trudge northward, his third or fourth day by foot and the eighth or ninth since he'd had any contact with Canterlot in any form. He tried the radio one last but got no reply. Fletcher cast a scornful glare at the mountains behind him as he checked the radio signals being received. None.

'Crap.' He muttered as he started walking north again. For the first time since being stranded on Equestria, the human would be fully cut off from the princesses and Canterlot. Even when he was miles deep in Griffin territory, or in the middle of the swamps to the north, he'd always had some form of communication. But now he was isolated, not even a radio signal making it this far past the mountains. Fletcher adjusted his grip on the rifle and gave a grim nod. It wouldn't be the first time he was cut off, wouldn't be the last. The less time he spent thinking about it the quicker he could return to the Warthog and be back. Another grim nod. 'Let's go.'

The wind whistled, and whined, as it swept over the snow covered rocks to the prone human's left. He glanced at them briefly then turned back to the sniper rifle resting on the ground before him, sighting on the small town just over a kilometre away. It had been three days since Fletcher had arrived and created a camouflaged sniper's position to watch the Neighland in relative safety from. It was remarkably similar to Ponyville, but each building had a steeper roof and a more weathered, grimy look instead of the colourful and welcoming look that was almost expected of an Equestrian town. On top of that several of the houses had been gutted by fire, their shells looking forlorn, and the occasional trickle of smoke from an unseen fire rose up. Fletcher swept the rifle's scope over the town and checked on the hastily built defences the Dogs of War had built.

Shade turrets had been set up at the entrance to the bigger streets, and Fletcher could make out the shapes of Ghosts in the shadows. Where there weren't Shades, there were piles of rubble with shield generates partially hidden behind bricks and wood. And spread throughout it all were the Dogs of War, Diamond Dogs clad in Brute armour and carrying plasma weapons. The human counted at least three dozen on patrol in groups of four or five, with one or two of the groups carrying fuel rod guns, and another dozen or so milling around the largest street. Fletcher focused on them and hit the zoom again. The Diamond Dogs seemed to jump closer and he could just about make out facial features through the scope.

They seemed bored, and cast impatient glares deeper into the town as though waiting for something to appear or happen. Fletcher shifted his aim and tried to see further into to town, but his angle, the distance and the remains of buildings blocked his view.

'Fuck.' He muttered and shifted his gaze back to the dozen at the mouth of the street. 'Just what are you mangy bastards waiting for?' The human kept his gaze on them for close to an hour, occasionally panning to see if anything had changed in the intervening time, and was almost ready to put the rifle down when the Diamond Dogs suddenly came alive and began cheering at something. Fletcher kept his rifle focused on the crowd then felt his blood run cold as the something turned out to be a someone, or more accurately a group of ponies as half a dozen ragged, malnourished and feeble looking ones were led by more Diamond Dogs to the edge of the town. Each wore looks that verged on fear and defeat and had a thick rope tied around their neck. A golden armoured Dog halted the procession and raised a paw, clutching a plasma rifle, whilst barking something to the growing crowd. Several barked back and handed their weapons to others and began limbering up. The cold feeling Fletcher felt intensified as he realised what was about to happen.

He was watching a hunt start. The six ponies were the prey, and the Dogs the predators. Golden boy barked again and the ponies were set free. At first they seemed to cower away from their captors, as if knowing they would be ripped apart, and it took the death of one to motivate them to move. Fletcher could only watch as the remaining five spared a fleeting glance at the headless, smoking copse of a unicorn as they sprinted as fast as they could towards the tree line, and fought the urge to open fire on the Diamond Dogs that gave chase and started to pick off the running ponies. There were no other sounds, and the wind was blowing in from the sea and carried with it the screams and howls of both dog and pony as they met and flesh was torn. He switched off the speakers in his helmet and looked away as two Dogs pulled one unicorn apart whilst another three cornered two Earth ponies and made them fight each other. Fletcher gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

'Fuck it.' he grunted, opening his eyes and taking aim on the golden Dog's head. 'Tonight bitches die.' Fletcher reactivated the helmet's speakers, allowing the screams to fill his ears again as he tightened his grip on the trigger. The rifle bucked in his hands, sending a 14.5mm bullet downrange and through the target's head. For a fleeting moment the human expected some kind of shield to appear as the round hit but saw none.

'No shields?' he said, surprised, and aimed at the next Dog. Another pull of the trigger, another target down. Again there was no flare of shields on this one, or the next two. Fletcher reloaded and managed to down another three before the Brute wannabes dove behind cover. He grinned and fired the last round in the rifle through a concrete wall, managing to hit the Diamond Dog hiding behind it.

'Armour piercing, baby.' Fletcher said. He reloaded and scanned for any more targets, disappointed to find none. The human switched his attention back to the town and saw Diamond Dogs rushing for the Shade turrets. One by one they began filling the area surrounding the town with plasma, burning the ground and vaporising the snow. On instinct, Fletcher ducked as soon as they turrets had opened fire before realising they couldn't hit him at this range. Cautiously, he peeked over the edge of his sniper's position and was relieved to see the plasma bolts fall short of where he was. Then his relief was smashed when four Ghosts shot out of several streets and headed straight for him.

'Ah.' He'd forgotten about those. 'Shit.' The small craft threw up plumes of dust behind them as they sped towards Fletcher's position. He swore again and sent another round downrange, managing to clip the wing on one. It tumbled, then span out of control as the momentum of the bullet forced the Ghost to dip and strike a rock. It crashed and ejected the driver who slammed into another rock. Unfortunately Fletcher didn't manage to hit the remaining three and was soon forced to duck back into his hole as they opened fire, only this time the plasma managed to reach him.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Fletcher flinched at each bolt of plasma that impacted on the dirt. He brought out two of his ammo boxes and exchanged the sniper rifle for the rocket launcher, along with a single reload. Fletcher shifted so he was kneeling in the hole, launcher on his shoulder, and tensed up.

'Okay, on three.' He took a deep breath. 'Three!' The human leaped out of the hole and aimed at the closest purple blur, waited for the launcher to lock onto it, then fired once. A single rocket screeched out of the tube and slammed into the head of an oncoming Ghost. But Fletcher didn't see this, having retargeted and fired again. A second Ghost exploded in a mass of flames and shrapnel, leaving just one more which boosted straight towards the reloading human. He looked up to see the small sled bearing down on him, swore, and dove to the side, losing the launcher in the process.

'Shit.' Fletcher rolled to avoid the Ghost as it made another pass, his shields flaring as various pebbles and rocks pelted him. 'Now things get interesting.' Staggering to his feet, Fletcher pulled out a grenade and kept his finger just hovering over the firing activation button, waiting for the Ghost to execute a turn and come straight at him. When it did and had closed the gap he thumbed the grenade and threw it right in the path of the oncoming Ghost. The driver either didn't see it or couldn't swerve in time and just as the driver's seat passed over the explosive it detonated and blasted the vehicle high into the air. Fletcher grinned as he tracked the Ghost's progress before realising he was in the flight path. His grin faded.

'Son of a bitch.' The five hundred kilo craft slammed into Fletcher and smashed him to the floor. Some small part of his brain registered the feeling of breaking ribs and the resulting pain, whilst the majority of Fletcher's brain was tied up berating him for not realising sooner where the Ghost would land. The two entities hit the ground in a huge plume of dust, flaring shields and plasma as the Ghost exploded.

He was crushed under the Ghost for what felt like, and could have been, hours. No one had come to the wreckage to investigate, perhaps thinking the combined impact and explosion had finished him off. All Fletcher knew, and cared about, was the dead weight pinning him down. He grunted in pain as he tried to shift the wreckage, making it budge slightly before his strength gave out.

'Crap.' He tried again, this time getting it high enough to free himself partially. The majority of the Ghost was resting on his chest and left arm, preventing him from using it, but as he slid further right it became easier and soon he was resting against the burnt vehicle, panting heavily from the exertion and pain. Experience told him that his ribs were definitely broken but not rubbing against his lungs like before, which was good. He had no medical knowledge or proper equipment to treat his wounds with, only some biofoam and maybe a bit of morphine for the pain. Nothing to repair broken bones. Fletcher took an experimental deep breath which descended into pained coughing. Casting one last glance at Neighland and it's occupiers, he struggled to stand up and limped to where his launcher had landed. Fletcher retrieved it and headed back to his original sniper's position.

During the following month Fletcher merely observed the town and the Diamond Dogs inhabiting it, waiting for the pain in his ribs to subside. According to the armour's biomonitor he'd broken four ribs on the left side, five on the right and bruised another three. On top of that he'd developed a very mild concussion from hitting his head on the ground, the armour saving him from anything worse. And now he was once again sighting down the scope of the sniper rifle, keeping the reticule steady on the hairy forehead of a cyan armoured Dog.

'And shield test number nine in three, two, one.' When he reached zero, Fletcher fired and watched the bullet pass nearly unopposed through the target's head, noticing once again the lack of shields. 'Myth confirmed.' The barrel of the gun moved ever so slightly and belched flame as the second round that day snapped another head back and sent another body tumbling to the ground. By the third body the remaining Diamond Dogs had scattered and ducked behind cover, firing blindly into the tundra surrounding Neighland.

'Sorry boys, I'm way out of range.' Fletcher laughed and shot a fourth Dog, this one stupid enough to poke his head out from cover. 'Another one bites the dust.' He reloaded and fired again, hitting one in the leg, another in the paw. Both howled in pain as another four Ghosts burst from the street. But this time Fletcher was ready, retrieving the rocket launcher and locked onto the lead Ghost, firing once then twice. He reloaded and did the same on the following craft. They each exploded and created a brief wall of plasma that the remaining two had to drive through. The intense heat partially slagged their armour as they emerged from the rapidly cooling ball of fires, momentarily stunning the drivers and slowing them down. The launcher was exchanged for the sniper and two more rounds later, both Ghosts were wrecks. Fletcher grinned again and reloaded. This was turning out to be pretty fun compared to his other missions. So far he'd killed eight Ghosts, twelve Diamond Dogs and nearly died once. Yeah, this was definitely more fun than going up against griffins with swords and crossbows.

'Come on, don't stop now. What else you got?' he murmured, checking for more targets. The Shades had been powered up again and were launching bolt after bolt of plasma his way, but they still couldn't reach him. Fletcher shook his head and took aim at the furthest turret from him and began firing, striking it dead centre. The bullet impacted but didn't penetrate fully, requiring a second then a third to break through and put the turret out of commission. Fletcher could have shot the gunner but he wanted to make sure the turret was out of commission for good.

_One down, eight more to go, _he thought. As he shifted to fire again a new shape appeared from the streets, a shape that was distinctly bigger and more lethal looking than the Ghosts. Fletcher immediately tracked and felt his earlier joy evaporate. The shape was a Wraith. The human froze as it launched a single plasma mortar towards him, then frantically tried to grab all of his equipment as the shot reached the apex of it's journey and seemed to fall with increasing velocity.

'Shit, shit, shit.' Fletcher managed to make it out of the hole with all his equipment as the huge ball of plasma impacted right where his sniper's position had been, fusing the soil into glass and sending a powerful shock wave of heat and pressure flying outwards, catching the retreating figure and flinging him into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Four

He landed with a solid thump and bounced slightly, his shields flaring from the heat and impact, feeling all the breath in his body leave him. Winded, Fletcher lurched to his feet and carried on as more plasma mortars started to rain down on him and push him away from the town. One or two lucky shots landed close and sent him sprawling again. Fletcher swore as he felt his skin prickle with heat and his shields fail completely. The human pushed himself up and abandoned the launcher and sniper rifle. They only slowed him down and he could always get more from the cache he'd found, provided he lived that long. Free of the two heavy weapons Fletcher managed to sprint closer to Neighland and successfully avoid the plasma raining down on him, the now recharged shields occasionally getting hit.

'That the best you can do?' Fletcher yelled at the distant Wraith. 'I'm still here you bastards!' Another salvo was launched, seemingly in retaliation from his taunt, as five more Wraiths appeared and added their plasma to the barrage. With six of the tanks now firing at him, the human suddenly felt less optimistic about his chances of survival in the face of a nearly unending wave of plasma. Worse, five more Ghosts appeared.

'I had to ask, didn't I?' he muttered darkly, the situation now becoming a Catch-22. If the Ghosts were coming out to meet him, the Wraiths would, hopefully, stop firing and he wouldn't have to dodge the mortars. But if that happened, the Ghosts would be able to approach without fear of being hit and then he would have to contend with five of them using nothing but his hands and a pistol, maybe some grenades. Just as he had predicted, and feared, the six Wraiths stopped firing and the Ghosts boosted out to his location.

'Aren't I lucky?' Fletcher snarled, snapping up his pistol and unleashed a full clip at the lead craft. The bullets sparked off the armour and did no damage. He swore and inserted a new magazine. By now the Ghosts had closed the gap and opened fire. Fletcher ducked, dodged and dived to avoid the bolts but more than he would have liked found their mark and his shields once again came close to collapsing.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' The human fired again, this time scoring a few hits on the fuel tank of one by sheer luck. It exploded in a flurry of shrapnel and plasma, killing the Dog driving it. Unfortunately, that was as far as Fletcher's luck went with that, the remaining four Ghosts being too far away from the explosion. They lined up for a second strafing run, two each side of the now motionless human, and accelerated. Rather than try to avoid them, Fletcher waited until the last possible second to move and just as he was about to be hit, he dove into action.

'Here goes everything.' He yelled, planting his foot on the still hot cannon of one Ghost and launched himself on top of it. Fletcher kept yelling, in both fear and excitement, as he gripped the edge of the cockpit and grinned down at the stunned Diamond Dog who just managed to avoid the oncoming Ghosts and kept driving, his mouth agape.

'Mind if I borrow this?' Fletcher asked, kicking the Dog out of his seat. 'Didn't think so.' The howl of the former occupant was lost as the new one gunned the boost ability and steered away from the three remaining targets. Fletcher had no idea how to work the Ghost, even though all of the controls were labelled in English, and had yet to fully master steering it. Something the Diamond Dogs had no problem with as they turned seamlessly and followed him, their plasma cannons opening fire.

Stray shots skirted the side of Fletcher's Ghost and one or two impacted on the metal covering behind him.

'Oh, not good.' He moaned, the suit's shields flaring. For the first time since arriving on Equestria, his memories Moore had given him failed to offer any kind of useful knowledge on fighting, or even driving, the Ghost. Another flurry of plasma kicked up molten dirt and impacted the stolen Ghost, now trailing smoke, as it led the other three past a tree line and out into tundra. There were no rocks, trees or ditches to be seen, just a snow covered landscape as far as the eye could see. Fletcher craned his neck round to check on his attackers and saw they were arranged in vague arrow formation, with the middle Ghost slightly ahead of the two either side. A crazy plan formed in Fletcher's mind as he reached for a grenade. Though he didn't know how to pilot a Ghost, he knew how to destroy them.

By now the four Ghosts had been speeding steadily away from Neighland for close to ten minutes and into Arctic wasteland, each passing minute taking Fletcher further and further away from his objective and towards what looked like a growing blizzard.

'Perfect.' He griped, running through his hastily made plan one more time. The Ghost was still trailing smoke, a trail which grew thicker with every new plasma bolt that collided with it, and had developed a worrying screeching sound which probably meant it was now or never.

'Time to earn some hazard pay.' With a final look behind him, Fletcher primed the grenade and wedged it into the control panel of the Ghost, waited a fleeting second, then leapt from the craft and slammed down onto the front of the lead Ghost following him. Nearly half a ton of armour collided with the vehicle, burying it's nose deep into the ground and forcibly ejected the driver. The remaining two sped past and drew level with his old Ghost just as the grenade detonated, taking with it the attack vehicle and badly damaging those beside it. Fletcher barely registered the sound of the explosion as his momentum continued to force him onwards, thudding against the seat of the now vertical Ghost and snapping it off. His recently healed ribs screamed in pain as he landed on the ground, winded again, and struggled to sit upright. The shield bar was flashing a warning again, indicating the impact and landing had drained them, whilst the motion tracker picked up two fast moving targets. Breathing more easily now, Fletcher stood and shook his head clear.

'Maybe hazard pay isn't so good.' He wheezed, eyes now scanning for the two Ghosts. His motion tracker had a range of around twenty-five metres but now it was clear of any red dots, big or small. Then he saw why. Both Ghosts were limping back to Neighland, one trailing a thick black smoke, the other spewing the occasion burst of plasma. Fletcher coughed roughly and rolled his right shoulder, easing some of the pain that was creeping into it, and began following them albeit at a much slower pace.

'That's right you mothers! Run!' Fletcher coughed again, a little less roughly than before, as he tried to laugh at the retreating figures and their cowardice towards him. But just as he managed to deliver a proper laugh, a strong gust of wind rushed into Fletcher and made him stumble. He recovered and span around to see a mass of thick, grey clouds and flurries of snow heading straight for him. Maybe the Diamond Dogs had been running from that, not him.

'Oh, crap.' Fletcher's armour flashed another warning, this time about the dropping outside temperature. Neighland hadn't been warm to start with, being located within the Northern Winter Region, and as he watched the small temperature gauge it dropped below minus ten and continued. Not that it bothered Fletcher. His armour was designed for use in space where it was a hell of a lot colder than minus ten. What did bother him was the oncoming storm. Already visibility was dropping as snow enveloped him and wind whipped past him and grew worse with each second gone.

Within minutes Neighland had been lost completely from sight and it was only by using his armour's GPS that Fletcher knew he was on the right track. The wind seemed to push him onwards at times and pull him back at others. In a rare lull in both wind and snow, Fletcher retrieved his MA5K from it's ammo box and clamped it onto his back. If visibility was this bad Neighland should be easy to sneak up on and maybe, just maybe, he could actually set foot inside the town he'd been watching for the past month. All he had to do was navigate through an intense blizzard to get to it.

'This is going to be fun.' Fletcher muttered. The GPS showed that following his escape on the Ghost he'd travelled a further nine kilometres, something that in normal conditions would have taken him two or three hours to walk. But the blizzard had other ideas, buffeting him with high winds and slowing him down with thigh deep snow drifts that appeared from nowhere. Instead of taking three hours, the slog through the howling dark took closer to nine and left Fletcher exhausted, having received no respite since the first Wraith shot had flung him to the ground. He got to within three hundred metres of the town, visibility still non-existent, and decided he needed a rest. He briefly considered making some kind of camouflaged shelter but with the darkness, freezing temperature and low visibility it would be a miracle if he was found. So Fletcher just allowed his body to slump to the floor and fell asleep almost immediately.

He awoke with a jolt, his body feeling stiff and sore. Snow covered his body and fell away as he sat up, shaking whatever was left off. As soon as his visor was clear Fletcher looked around and saw that the storm had backed off a little, and that it was still dark and snowing. Perfect. Standing, Fletcher shouldered his rifle and checked that it was still in working condition. Aside from some snow and ice, which he quickly removed, it was.

'Go time.' He said to himself and started trudging through the fallen snow. Neighland appeared very slowly through the darkness, prompting Fletcher to activate VISR. Instantly the buildings in front of him were outlined in yellow and the Shades and occasional Dog brave or foolish enough to face the storm was painted red. Of the original nine shades, one had been destroyed by Fletcher the day before and another three were buried under snow, which left five. No small threat if they could see him. Evidently they couldn't see him and soon the human was inside, leaving the corpses of two unlucky Diamond Dogs behind. He was in.

'_Demon.' _Fletcher paused and span around, rifle sweeping for targets. He'd been inside the town for less than five minutes and encountered only three more Diamond Dogs. The voice that had spoken to him sounded just like one but Fletcher couldn't see where it had come from. '_We know you are here.' _ It took him a moment to realise the voice was coming from an open radio channel. Cautiously, he replied.

'That's nice.' He ducked into an alleyway and hid in the shadows. 'But do you know _where_?' The voice gave a low growl.

'_No. But it is only a matter of time before we find you. And kill you.' _Fletcher laughed at this.

'Yeah, good luck with that.' He said. 'Griffins, mad cultists, nukes and Wraiths couldn't kill me. Hell, even three hundred of your brothers tried and here I am. Returning the favour.'

'_Those birds were nothing but brutes. The cultists? Insane. And it was down to sheer good fortunes that their bombs did not kill you.' _The Dog on the radio chuckled. '_My brothers here with me today are neither brutish nor mad. We are trained and your luck will not save you this time.'_

'Right. Trained.' Fletcher shook his head despite the fact the Dog couldn't see him. 'So that's why I'm dead and not inside your base.' He gave a laugh as another low growl sounded from the radio.

'_I look forward to when we finally capture you, so I can look you in the eye as I kill you with my own paws.'_

'Me too, mutt.' A patrol of six Diamond Dogs appeared. 'But like I said, good luck finding me.' Fletcher switched his radio off and tracked the patrol. He knew his rifle could break through their armour, something five Dogs could attest to. The metal plating wasn't exactly thick boasted no shielding whatsoever. It would seem that whoever made the armour hadn't placed much value on the user's life, something Fletcher was grateful for. The patrol had stopped directly opposite the alleyway and were scanning the street.

'And chaos in three, two, one.' Fletcher opened fire and brought two down, the silence nature of the rifle and the still howling winds hiding the source of the attack. The bolt cycled open and Fletcher quickly inserted a new magazine then resumed fire. A third was brought down as his compatriots fired blindly up and down the street, causing numerous fires and flash vaporising snow. Fletcher stopped firing and drew a grenade, whistling to get their attention. It worked and the three Dogs looked down the alleyway to see him holding the grenade.

'Fetch!' He threw the primed explosive into their midst and covered his head in case they carried plasma grenades. The Dogs barely had any time to react and were soon blown to pieces. Chunks of warm meat landed in the snow and started to steam. 'Good dogs.' Alerted by either the sound of plasma fire or the grenade exploding, dozens more Dogs appeared from almost everywhere and converged on his location.

'Bad dogs. Bad dogs!' Fletcher yelled, backing up as he fired at the front line of his attackers. They fell in ones and twos but more seemed to take their place. 'Fuck!' He drew, primed, and threw his last grenade then threw himself into a door leading into a house on his left. Wood splintered under the force and weight of the human just as the final grenade exploded. The Diamond Dogs that were cut down by the shrapnel must have been carrying plasma grenades themselves as the wall next to the alley vanished in a bright flash of blue light and an intense heat swept into the room, causing massive fires and knocking Fletcher to the ground as well as draining his shields in the process.

'That was one mean spider.' He mumbled, shaking off the daze and debris from the detonation. Fletcher reached for his rifle and swapped the spent magazine for a fresh one as more Diamond Dogs clawed their way in through the new hole in the wall, firing plasma at him. Several bolts hit and collapsed his still recharging shields and one or two carried on unopposed to strike his chest. Fletcher answered in kind, unleashing a full magazine but didn't score any kills. Instead the Dogs dove for cover, allowing Fletcher to make an escape through a window. Thankfully there were no new enemies in the street and he quickly ran for better cover, eye on his motion tracker. Hiding behind a pile of rubble at the end of the street, his back to the harbour and a frozen sea, Fletcher paused for breath.

'How come it never goes smooth?' he moaned as probably every Diamond Dog left in the town charged down the street towards him, firing blindly and roaring in anger. Fletcher roared back and began firing in short, controlled bursts to no apparent effect. They just kept coming. Then the Wraiths rumbled onto the scene and began firing at him once again. Realising he was hopelessly outgunned, outnumbered and in a dangerously exposed position Fletcher turned and ran for the harbour, his only avenue of escape. Ignoring the increasing volume of plasma fire, the human built up his speed, clutched his rifle close then jumped off the harbour wall and landed onto the ice below, breaking through instantly.

Darkness and bubbles filled his vision as the armour dragged him to the surprisingly deep sea floor which was littered with burnt hulks of boats and abandoned anchors. Fletcher landed on his back and threw up plumes of sand and silt which were quickly dispersed by the local currents. Above several plasma mortars broke, or more accurately melted through the ice and carried on, trailing steam and bubbles as they descended. The light show carried on for five or so minutes then stopped, signalling to the sunken human it was safe to head back up.

'This place would suck if it were my grave.' He mused, locating a crack running along a wall and followed it upwards to where the ice met stone and air. Cautiously, and making sure his rifle breached first, Fletcher made his way back onto the docks using sturdy, if somewhat old, ropes. His rifle swept the area for hostiles and found none. Where he had first gone in the remaining thirty or so Diamond Dogs, including one dressed in armour similar to a Brute Chieftain but without the helmet, had gathered.

'My brothers, we have finally honoured the Voice by killing the Demon!' It roared, prompting the others to do so, then held a paw to silence them. 'Soon, we will leave this wasteland and bring about a new age with us in control!' Another chorus of roaring followed. Fletcher watched them for a second longer then moved away, deeper into the town. If they believed he was dead then hopefully the Wraiths would have been abandoned, and he could wipe this place away for good. But first, he needed to put most of the tanks out of commission. And for that he needed grenades. Lots of grenades.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Five

With most, if not all, of the Diamond Dogs crowded around his supposed grave, Fletcher discovered what passed for the Wraith depot for the town was empty. Even better, he found a crate full of plasma grenades nearby. A few minutes later and his plan was ready to set into motion.

'Brothers, when the Voice first spoke to us it promised us a place in a Utopia where we would be His protectors and know all He knew. But then the Demon killed Him and allied with the false goddesses. Now he is no more!' The Diamond Dog playing Chieftain howled in success, leading the others in a spine tingling chorus.

'Soon we will grow in number and fulfil the Voice's wishes for Utopia!' He howled again.

'_I don't think so.' _The howling stopped abruptly as Fletcher's voice crackled over their radios, and was replaced with growls.

'Demon.' The leader hissed. 'Why won't you die?'

'_Been there, done that, got the t-shirt.' _Fletcher's voice sounded almost bored. '_But rather than tell about what it felt like, I'd prefer to show you first hand.' _The gathered Dogs span round at the sound of a Wraith powering up then whined in fear as it lined up for a shot.

'Don't just stand there!' the leader shouted. 'Attack him!' As he yelled his order the Wraith fired and sent a lethal ball of plasma towards them but missed, overshooting and landed in the slowly refreezing sea.

'_Oops. Seems I've got the trajectory set way too high. Let me back up.'_ The tank lurched into reverse as the cannon cooled down, preparing for another shot. '_Firing main cannon.' _Another plasma mortar was launched and missed again, slamming into a moored ship. '_Oh dear.' _By now the tank had cleared the depot and several Dogs ran for the parked Wraiths, climbing into the cockpits and activating them. Fletcher's Wraith continued to back up; firing a third shot that missed.

'You don't seem to know how to pilot that tank, Demon.' The leader of the pack was broadcasting on an open channel now, and gave signals to his tanks to move out and follow the retreating one. 'But my brothers do.' Neighland wasn't that big and the Wraiths had been parked halfway along the widest street running through it. In the time it had taken for Fletcher to fire his three shots he was once again out on the tundra. As the other five Wraiths emerged the assumed a fan formation and trained their guns onto the lone target. The Diamond Dogs that were on foot followed, carrying fuel rod guns and Brute shots.

'_You're right, I don't know how to work one of these things. Same as a Ghost.'_ Fletcher sounded, if anything, confident as every Wraith powered up their cannons.

'Farewell, Demon.' The leader was stood in front of the middle Wraith, arms folded. 'And as much as I hate to say this, you were a good opponent. My brothers, fire!' Behind him, and to either side of him, the five Wraiths prepared to open fire. Each collected the huge ball of plasma unique to a Wraith and just as they started to launch them, every mortar exploded in a blinding flash of plasma, shrapnel and heat as they fired. Those unfortunate enough to be stood next to them were killed instantly. The plasma rounds that had been launched detonated mid-flight, the magnetic fields governing them gone.

'_Like I said, I may not know how to work one of these. But I sure as hell know how to break them.' _Fletcher swivelled his tank and began launching his own plasma at the now stricken tanks and dumbfounded infantry. Unlike before, his aim was deadly.

'_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!' _He sang over the radio. The leader of the Dogs continued to stare at Fletcher's tank as it pointed directly at him. '_Seeya.' _One final ball of plasma left the turret and wiped every trace of the Dogs of War from Neighland for good.

The walk back to the Warthog was uneventful, the odd snow flurry not included and Fletcher gave an audible sigh as he sank down into the padded driver's seat. After a moment of enjoying the sensation of not being standing for months he powered up the LRV and head south and towards the mountains that separated him from Equestria.

Canterlot loomed ahead, framed by a setting sun and glistened with snow. Something Fletcher hadn't seen enough of and something he'd seen too much of respectively. Neighland had been dark and cold for the entire time he was there. To head back and find more wintry weather was a little annoying.

'Canterlot castle, this is Fletcher. Reporting in.' The human keyed the radio and waited for a response.

'_Sir Fletcher, this is Canterlot castle. We read you. Welcome back.'_

'Nice to be back.' He replied. The Warthog skidded a little as it encountered a patch of ice on the cobbled streets of the city but soon found traction and was back on course. As he drove along, Fletcher noted the new decorations, some part of him thinking they were Christmas decorations. What was it that Equestria had? Hearth's Warming Eve? Yeah, that sounded right. The gates to the courtyard opened as he approached and Fletcher parked the Warthog next to Shelia, the tank frosted over in the cold temperature. Clamping his rifle to his back the human hopped out of the Hog and ran a hand over Shelia's hull.

'Wraiths have got nothing on you.' He murmured. 'Nothing.' Turning away from the tank Fletcher strode up to the castle doors and pushed them open. Several guards were walking through the main foyer and dipped their heads in greeting when they passed. Fletcher nodded back. Inside the throne room Celestia and Luna were both sat on their thrones and smiled warmly as he entered.

'Michael, so good to see you're alright.' Celestia said. 'I hope the situation with Neighland has been dealt with?'

'Yup.' He answered. 'Sorry it took a while but I had a run in with a Ghost.' Fletcher peeled his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair. It needed trimming. 'How have things been since I left?'

'Quiet, compared to what you'd normally have to deal with.' Luna told him. 'The Griffins are becoming more open in trades and we may even start a diplomatic mission to the Zebra capitol of the West soon.'

'Sounds fun.' Fletcher said. 'Anything else that isn't politics happen?' At this both Alicorns gave mixed reactions.

'Yes, two things. One good, one bad.' Celestia eventually said. 'The good news is that Twilight and Big Macintosh finally got married a few weeks after your departure.' Like before, when he'd learned he'd missed her engagement party, Fletcher glanced away briefly.

'Was it a big wedding?' he asked. 'Or did Changelings try to take over again?'

'No, it was a simple affair. They were married at Sweet Apple Acres and honeymooned in Manehatten.' Luna said. 'Most of Ponyville seemed to be there.' Both sisters smiled slightly at their memories of the wedding.

'And the bad news?' The smiles faded at this.

'Rainbow Dash failed to make the Wonderbolts, and took the news badly.' The older of the two Alicorns said.

'How badly?'

'She-she became a recluse in the weeks following the tryouts and sank into an alcoholic depression. Her friends only managed to make her seek counselling last week.' Celestia gave a sad shake of her head. 'I just hope the rejection didn't harm her too much.' Fletcher said nothing as he donned his helmet.

The following weeks were spent overseeing the preparations for the Hearth's Warming Eve show, the first Equestrian holiday Fletcher had ever made it to, being deployed or fighting when they were supposed to be celebrated. The atmosphere felt friendly, and relaxed, something the human hadn't felt for a while. But even with such a happy feel to everything, Fletcher felt a little homesick. For all intents and purposes, Hearth's Warming Eve was the Equestrian version of Christmas. Memories that were Fletcher's own for a change flashed into his mind, of waking up to see snow covering the ground outside or rushing downstairs to find a huge pile of presents with his name on them.

He blinked away the memories and shook his head, focusing on his immediate surroundings and checked for danger. Aside from several Pegasi carrying a large box at the far end of the hall there was none, allowing him to relax slightly. Fletcher holstered his rifle and sank down into his chair, specially reinforced to take his armour's weight and size. To his right was the main stage, filled with various ponies as they rehearsed their lines or stage actions whilst to his left, both princesses were discussing something that involved plenty of gesturing with hooves at different areas of the hall. Decorations, maybe? Fletcher mentally shrugged, not really caring, and glanced at the clock on his armour. It was about five o'clock, supposedly the time Twilight and the others should be arriving at the castle following their train journey from Ponyville. Princess Celestia had invited them to the capitol, alongside close family members, to enjoy the festivities and watch the show. As if on cue, the double doors to the hall opened and the girls with their parents, siblings and, in Twilight's case, husband. Fletcher, and the princesses, moved to greet them.

He arrived behind the princesses and looked over the gathered crowd. Twilight and the girls were there, alongside Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. And standing next to Pinkie was a stallion Fletcher hadn't met, a pale green Earth pony with a short cropped black mane and a horse shoe with a lasso around it as a cutie mark. Before the human could ask who he was, or introduce himself, Rainbow Dash launched herself at him and caught him off guard, sending both to the ground, as she screamed something about it being all his fault. On instinct, Fletcher gripped her shoulders used their momentum to fling her off, rolling into a crouch as the Pegasus collided with a row of chairs. Shaking the impact off, and still yelling at him, she charged him again. But this time Fletcher was ready, grabbing the Pegasus firmly and slamming her down onto the ground, winding her in the process. Almost as an afterthought he let his body trap her and used his weight to keep her pinned whilst one arm pressed down on her throat. The combination of the armour's weight, the impact and Fletcher's arm served to silence the mare, tears now flowing from her eyes.

'What's my fault?' he asked, easing the pressure off her throat and allowing her to breathe a little easier. By now everyone in the room had gathered round, staring at the sight of an alien pinning a crying Pegasus.

'Michael, release her.' Celestia ordered, stepping closer. 'Now.' Fletcher glanced up and saw the glare the princess was giving him, rising as he did before stepping away. Rainbow Dash coughed as Rarity and Fluttershy helped her up.

'Explain yourself.' The princess moved to stand between the human and the Pegasus, focussing her attention on the former.

'She attacked me and I reacted in self defence.' Fletcher said, gesturing to Rainbow Dash. 'An attack that was unprovoked as well.'

'No.' The pony in question rasped. 'It wasn't.' All eyes swivelled to Rainbow Dash as she waved off her friends.

'I walked over and you jumped me. How is that not unprovoked?'

'Because you ruined my life!' she yelled, lunging for him again. Fletcher raised his arms and caught Rainbow Dash in a headlock, choking her into submission.

'I never ruined your life.' He growled, trying to maintain his grip as the Pegasus fought to escape. 'The lives I 'ruin' are the poor bastards that want to kill you and your friends.' This time Celestia didn't intervene, resigning herself to watch.

'But-but you did.' Rainbow Dash struggled to speak, Fletcher's grip almost making her faint. With a final gasp for air she fell limp and the human released her, letting the unconscious mare fall to the floor. The entire hall fell into a deathly silence.

'Can everypony except Luna and Fletcher please leave?' Celestia asked, her tone cold and neutral. 'I wish to speak with them alone.' There was a slow shuffle of hoofsteps as nearly everyone left. Twilight and the girls tried to pick Rainbow Dash's unconscious form up but a single look from the Alicorn of the Day stopped them and they left as well. The doors shut with a heavy thud and sealed the room from the outside world.

'What does she mean you ruined her life?' she eventually asked.

'I have no idea.' He said. 'Last time I saw her was when she and the others came for a picnic, right before Star teleported into the throne room.' Fletcher crossed his arms. 'And I most definitely did not make a detour when I went to Neighland.'

'What was the last thing you said to her?' Luna asked.

'Something about the Best Young Fliers Competition?' The human offered. 'I honestly can't remember.' At that moment Rainbow Dash started to stir.

'Michael, step away from her in case she tries to hit you again.' Celestia ordered, placing herself once again between the two. Fletcher complied and backed away, watching.

'Wha-what?' The Pegasus was groggy as she sat up. 'What happened?'

'You tried to hurt Michael three times before he could finally subdue you.' Celestia said. 'And you blamed him for ruining your life in some way.'

'I-I did?' Rainbow Dash rubbed a sore spot on her head, still dazed, until Celestia's word registered. 'He did.' Her voice was a growl as she leapt to her hooves and prepared to tackle the human a fourth time. Anticipating this, the Alicorn captured her in a spell and held her off the floor.

'Rainbow Dash, Michael says that he did nothing to you in any way and has not seen you for several months.' The princess told the struggling pony. 'In what way, according to you, has he ruined your life?'

'He-he made me mess up the Wonderbolts tryout!' she yelled. 'If it weren't for him, I'd be one of them.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' Fletcher said, appearing from behind Celestia. 'I haven't been anywhere near you, or anyone else, for months. Hell, the only people I've been around recently were Diamond Dogs and they tried to kill me. So _how_ could Ihave ruined that from five thousand miles away?'

'Because you made me doubt myself.' Rainbow Dash mumbled quietly, ceasing her attempts to escape. 'If you hadn't said anything about when I last performed in front of the Wonderbolts I wouldn't have failed.'

'That's it?' Fletcher asked, incredulous. 'You're saying I messed up your life because you screwed up an audition for the Wonderbolts?'

'I didn't screw anything up!' The Pegasus yelled, redoubling her attempts to get free. 'It was all you and the 'people can still fail' thing you put in my head. That was all I could hear, waiting for my number to be called.' She let out an anguished cry started to sob again.

'What happened to all that confidence from earlier when you said you were the greatest flier in Equestria?' he asked. 'Or was that you living with your head in the clouds?' Rainbow Dash stopped sobbing at his comment and glared at Fletcher with an intensity that could rival Celestia.

'I _am _the greatest flier in Equestria.' She said quietly. 'And I don't live with my head in the clouds.'

'Could have fooled me. Fletcher shot back, earning another glare from the Pegasus and one from Celestia.

'Fletcher, apologise to her for that.' Celestia said, equally as quiet as Rainbow Dash but with a more threatening tone.

'For what? She had every confidence in her ability then blames me when it was her that fucked up.' Fletcher pointed at the chairs Rainbow Dash had hit when she'd tried to tackle him. 'She then tried to attack me as soon as I walked over. If anyone should be apologising it's her.' He returned their glares from behind his visor, crossing his arms as well. Tension mounted as neither party backed down until Luna spoke up.

'Tia, Michael does have a point.' She said. 'Rainbow Dash has placed emphasis on her skills more than once, only for them to be ruined by nerves. And yes, he may have said something that could have unsettled Rainbow Dash but it was his own opinion, not a calculated attempt to throw her off.' Luna stood beside the human and stared back at her sister.

'That does not excuse his actions today.' Celestia said back.

'That was self defence.' Fletcher countered. 'She attacked me, I reacted on instinct. Be thankful I didn't do worse than wind her.'

'Is that a threat?' Rainbow Dash asked menacingly.

'No, a warning.' Fletcher said. 'But believe me, if I made a threat I'd follow through with it.' He leaned closer to the mare. 'Don't make the mistake of pissing me off. You'd regret it.' Something in his voice seemed to back his claim up, something that sent chills down the spines of the three other people present. He straightened up.

'I need to leave for a few days, replace some missing equipment that I lost near Neighland.' He moved to the doors.

'Where are you going?' Celestia asked as he reached them.

'Resupply and repair. I just told you.' Fletcher cast a glance back, Rainbow Dash still encased in Celestia's spell. 'And I need a chance to unwind and I guess Rainbow over there wouldn't be singing my praises whilst she's here.'

'You're right, I wouldn't.' She muttered.

'So, I'm going to the cache where I got Shelia and the Warthog.' He concluded. 'Should be back in a week or so.' With that he left, striding past the crowd of ponies that had been forced out of the hall and into the courtyard. A thick blanket of snow had fallen and the outside temperature was below freezing. Even so, the Warthog rumbled into life and growled as it drove onto the streets of Canterlot and beyond.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Six

The woods were dark, and silent, as the Warthog drove through them. Snow continued to fall, the only other thing moving in the forest, and blanketed the landscape in a cold blanket. Fletcher just stared into the darkness, acting on autopilot. A small NAV marker pulsed slowly on his faceplate, leading him further south into Griffin territory and away from Equestria. He had left Canterlot three days ago, making steady progress despite the weather, and was now just two kilometres from his destination. A place where he could resupply, repair and rest after his recent operation in Neighland and confrontation in Canterlot. Fletcher brought the Warthog to a gentle stop just in front of a large mound of snow, waiting for it to rise and present the double doors that lead into the cavernous interior. Almost as soon as he stopped the mound shook and grew, most of the snow falling off as it did. When the cache rotated to allow him access Fetcher drove straight in and parked the Warthog where it had originally been, jumping out and stood in the darkness.

'Light on.' He said. There was a dull whine then a click as rows of halogen lights came on, illuminating the inside. 'Close outer doors and drop the cache back into the ground.' Fletcher moved off to one wall as the room sealed itself from the outside and sank back down into the earth, pulling open a rack of sniper rifles and rocket launchers, selecting one of each and placing them inside his ammunition boxes alongside more reloads for every weapon he had.

'Computer, link to my armour and run a diagnostic. Check for any damage.' Fletcher removed his helmet and placed it onto a nearby table. 'And sync with my biomonitor. I want a list of all injuries and any anomalies there might be.'

'Synching now.' The cache, Fletcher had found during the second Equestrian-Griffin war, had a simple AI that ran the place and was voice activated. It's voice was monotone and tinny. 'Sync complete.'

'Let's hear it.' A diagram of the MJOLNIR armour and of Fletcher appeared side by side on a wall mounted monitor, various parts highlighted in red or orange.

'MJOLNIR diagnostic reports several damaged plates, specifically located around the midsection and back. Fusion power plant at ninety-three percent power. All shield generators operating within acceptable parameters.' The picture of the MJOLNIR faded. 'Please place the suit into the armour bay for repairs.'

'And me?' Fletcher asked, picking his helmet up.

'There are several recent breaks to many of your bones, mainly the ribs, and some internal organs have minor scar tissue which pose no threat.'

'Anything else?' The human had started to remove his armour and placed it inside the same storage area he'd originally found it in, seemingly the only place he could.

'Yes. Compared to the last time your medical files were updated, muscle mass has increased by thirty-seven percent whilst skeletal structure has developed ceramic ossification.' The image of Fletcher's body split into two. On one side was his skeleton and on the other was his musculature. 'There is also an anecdotal improvement in reflexes.'

'Which means?' By now Fletcher had removed all of his armour and had put it inside the armour bay. The doors slid shut and the panel glowed red once again.

'The differences in your medical files indicate a partial augmentation similar to that of a Spartan-II but with no obvious cause.' The computer melded the two images together. 'The resulting changes in your physiology mean you can wear full MJOLNIR armour, including reactive circuits.' The human let out a low whistle.

'Really?'

'Yes.' The computer replied.

'Great. Do it.' Fletcher turned away from the monitor then stopped, a thought springing to mind. 'If you can repair my armour, could you swap some parts as well?'

'Yes. This cache has access to multiple replacement parts for the armour, Scorpion and Warthogs.'

'What about actual armour components? Like the shoulders or the helmet.' The computer was silent for a second before answering.

'Those are available for use.' The picture of Fletcher vanished and was replaced by a menu that looked startlingly similar to the Armoury from Reach. His current armour configuration was already highlighted. 'These are the available replacements.' The human stepped forward and tapped the display, highlighting the helmet. Currently, it was the Air Assault with the UA/CNM. Fletcher deselected it and chose the Recon helmet with the UA/HUL instead. Then he swapped the right shoulder for a second UA/Multi-threat.

'Swap my current armour configuration for the new one.' The display faded.

'Swapping helmet and right shoulder for new selections. This, with the repairs and upgrades, will take three hours.'

'Good. Do it.' Fletcher left the monitor and settled down onto a nearby cot. 'Wake me when it's done.'

As predicted, the armour was modified and repaired within three hours and within four, Fletcher had suited up again. True to the AI's word the armour now increased his speed and strength as well as providing shields and radio capabilities. After several hours to get used to the suit, and trying not to break anything delicate, Fletcher eventually climbed back into the Warthog and was soon headed back to Canterlot. The snow hadn't let up since arriving at the cache and if anything it was falling even more heavily than before. He just shrugged and carried on driving.

Dawn was just breaking as Fletcher pulled up in the courtyard of the castle, snow crunching underfoot as he headed for the main doors. Inside it was deathly quiet and for a few seconds he wondered if something bad had happened in the week he had been gone. It wasn't until he checked the date and saw it was, Earth relative, December 27th. Hearth's Warming Day. That, and the fact it was only just daybreak probably meant people were either asleep or at home. Fletcher shrugged inwardly and made his way to his room, not encountering anyone along the way.

His door swung open to reveal an empty room just as it had been left. Fletcher quickly entered and shut the door, changing his armour for a plain set of clothes made for when he wasn't wearing the suit. He holstered his pistol and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How long before somebody noticed the return of the Warthog and came looking for him? What would they say if he did? Fletcher hadn't been too level headed when he'd set out for the cache, butting heads with Rainbow Dash _and _Celestia over an event he had nothing to do with before storming out without even asking for permission. _That _would have been sure to put him their good books. Fletcher continued to stare at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

A single knock at the door jolted him awake, followed by a second and a third.

'Michael? Are you in there?' It was Luna, something that surprised him.

'Yeah, I'm-I'm here.' Fletcher yawned. 'Give me a second.' Stretching, he stood and opened the door to reveal the Alicorn of the night holding a small present for him with her magic.

'Happy Hearth's Warming Day.' She said, handing it over.

'Thanks.' He took the gift, ignoring the static that crawled over his skin, and opened it. Inside was a single, ornately decorated copy of his combat knife. Fletcher gingerly picked it up and held it close to examine it. The blade was highly polished silver with faint, ghostly etchings of the Seventh Column logo on one side and a simplified image of Fletcher in his armour standing in the middle of six ponies on the other. The hilt had a darker colour scheme, almost grey, and was speckled with golden dots. 'I- Wow. Thanks, it's great.' Luna smiled warmly.

'You were difficult to find a gift for, Michael.' She nodded at the knife. 'That took me three months to come up with and another two to find a blacksmith skilled enough to make it.' Luna glanced past Fletcher and into his room. 'I don't suppose you got anything for me?'

'Ah, no. I haven't.' He admitted. 'I never got a chance to go looking at all. Besides, I don't have any money.' The human gave a sheepish grin but Luna just laughed.

'Consider the fact that you protect my sister and I for no pay whatsoever your Heart's Warming Day gift.' She paused. 'Especially after four years.'

'Consider it done.'

'Good. Now,' Luna walked into the hallway and motioned for him to follow. Fletcher put the knife down on his bed and joined her. 'Celestia and the others are having breakfast in the main dining room and, despite your attitude to her before leaving, you are invited as well.'

'Was she mad at me?' he asked.

'Partially.' Luna told him. 'But I, along with General Blitzkrieg, managed to convince her you may have been feeling stressed following your recent engagement.'

'Or if someone attacked me for no good reason.' He muttered.

'Whatever the reason,' Luna said loudly. 'We managed to convince Celestia that it was due to stress that you were flippant towards her and Rainbow Dash's attack was merely a tipping point.'

'If you say so.' Fletcher said. 'But if Rainbow Dash starts saying shit about me ruining her life, don't be surprised if I say shit back.' They reached the door to the dining room and Luna stopped him.

'Try not to be like that. She may have allowed you to come but my sister will not tolerate another incident like before.' The Alicorn gave him a stern look. 'If Rainbow Dash does say anything do not rise to it. If she tries to hit you, subdue her but release her quickly. Is that understood?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Fletcher said stiffly. They stared at each other for a brief second before Luna relaxed.

'Good. Shall we?' She opened the door and walked in, a smile on her face. Fletcher followed and warily eyed Rainbow Dash, who glared back. 'Happy Hearth's Warming Day, everypony!' They answered in kind. Fletcher sat down on the floor, as far away from Rainbow Dash and Celestia as he could, next to Pinkie and the stallion he had seen earlier but never met.

'Hiya Mickey!' Pinkie chirped. 'Happy Heart's Warming Day!'

'Happy Hearth's Warming Day, Pinkie. Who's your friend?' The stallion started to introduce himself but Pinkie beat him to it with her usual levels of excitement.

'He's Roady, my coltfriend.' She grabbed the stallion in a tight hug. 'He helps look after the cows down on Applejack's farm.' Roady just managed to hold his hoof out. Fletcher shook it.

'Michael Fletcher, Royal Guard.' He took his hand away. 'How long have you known each other?' Pinkie released Roady, who drew in a deep breath.

'About two months now.' Roady managed to cough out. 'This is our first time away from Ponyville together.' Pinkie gave him a goofy grin and wrapped her hoof around the stallion. He grinned back and wrapped his own hoof around the exuberant mare.

'Yep! And it's the most fun we've ever had.' Pinkie giggled as she said this and kissed Roady on the cheek, making him blush. Fletcher looked away at anything that wasn't the couple next to him. By accident his gaze swept across Rainbow Dash who continued to glare at him. Remembering Luna's request, more like order, he quickly averted his gaze again.

The rest of the morning was spent with the girls and their families, exchanging various gifts and chatting with each other, until midday when a selection of salads, pastries and drinks were served. The sight of it made Fletcher's stomach grumble. For the past week he'd barely had anything to eat, just a single MRE each day, and even though the food didn't look that filling it looked delicious.

'Is this a traditional Hearth's Warming Day lunch?' he asked when they started to eat.

'Yeah. It symbolises the first time all three tribes ate together when they founded Equestria.' Twilight explained. 'The salad represents the Earth ponies and their ability to grow crops for everypony, the pastries show the unicorn's taste for the sweet and the drinks come from the Pegasi.' She pointed to each item in turn as she told of their significance.

'Don't you have a holiday like this where you come from?' Luna asked.

'We do. It's called Christmas.' He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 'Not that different from Hearth's Warming, really. There's present giving, eating and drinking, carols. Stuff like that.' Fletcher took a sip of his drink, lapsing into silence. Images of a table filled with food and drink momentarily blotting out those around him. He blinked until the image was gone. If the others noticed his momentary pause they didn't say anything. He just drank some more of his coffee and reached for another bagel.

The rest of the day passed without incident and soon Fletcher was back in his room, shifting through the gifts he had gotten. Aside from Luna's knife, he'd received very little else. Rainbow Dash hadn't gotten him anything, of course, aside from several glares and scowls throughout the day. Pinkie had given him a load of assorted baked goods wrapped up in an elegant pink box with a pale blue bow. Applejack had done a similar present to Pinkie; only instead of sugary confectionery the farmer had made a dozen different apple based snacks. Twilight, being Twilight, had gotten him a book detailing Equestria's history and culture following the banishment of Nightmare Moon. Rarity and Fluttershy had banded together to make him a new set of clothes, made of a more comfortable fabric with the Seventh Column logo on the left arm. Then there was Celestia's gift to him.

Fletcher reached for it, careful not to disturb the packaging. Of all his gifts, it was the only one he hadn't yet opened and the only one to not be brightly decorated. Gingerly he eased the lid off and peered inside. The box contained a single piece of folded paper, something he hadn't been expecting, and nothing else. He picked it up and unfolded it, revealing the ornate script he associated with Celestia.

_Michael, _it read. _For four years now you have played an important part in safeguarding Equestria and her inhabitants from harm, receiving nothing in return but physical harm and barely any respite before a new threat arises. The war with the griffins, the Mind of the Grave, the recent Dogs of War. Were it not for you, Equestria would have broken long ago. _

_It is because of the protection you have tirelessly provided that I look back on our initial meeting with shame on my part. I acted with haste and arrogance, initially offended at your rude and offensive behaviour towards myself. But though your attitude has remained the same I have seen a high degree of care and consideration be displayed to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. So high, in fact, that you voluntarily risked your own life to gain retribution for the loss of her unborn foal._

_I cannot begin to fathom how difficult it must be to live with the knowledge you are the only one of your kind, isolated from your loved ones not by choice but circumstance, or the pain of seeing so many others live normal lives. I know that this letter cannot hope to be considered a suitable Hearth Warming's Day gift, especially compared to what Luna has crafted for you, or be seen as an attempt to make up for the hardships you have endured on Equestria. It was not meant to._

_Instead, this letter was written in hopes of expressing my gratitude for what you have done for Equestria, a place that is not your home, and her citizens. Whilst many do not even know you exist, or what you do for them, they all owe you their lives and a debt we can never hope to repay. _

_Michael, in the few years you have been here you have saved my life, and that of my sister, time and time again. I can never fully know how you feel, but you have my thanks. For standing by us in our times of need._

_Celestia._

Fletcher read through the letter twice before gently folding it up and placing it back inside it's box.

The next day, an armoured Fletcher walked into the throne room in silence, his face a mask behind his visor as he settled into his normal place leaning against the wall and scanned the room for hidden threats. There were none and the human relaxed a little, waiting for the normal day to begin with the arrival of the princesses. Luna's blade was tucked into the armour's sheath, it's handle a bright contrast against the black outer shell.

With a clunk the ornate doors leading into the throne room opened and Celestia and Luna walked in, a little surprised to see Fletcher already present. Both gave welcoming smiles as they sat down, getting a single nod from him back. He stared at Celestia a few seconds longer before looking away as the first of many aides walked in, bearing the usual array of scrolls and reports all three had come to associate with as routine in Canterlot.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Seven

Fletcher exhaled slowly and made his body go as still as he could make it. When he was completely immobile he rested his cheek against the stock of his sniper rifle and took aim at a distant target, finger resting lightly on the trigger. All outside noise faded into silence as he waited for the perfect time to fire. There was a little bit of wind and he adjusted his aim accordingly, slightly down and left. Fletcher waited for his heartbeat to slow to what felt like a crawl then fired. The rifle bucked against his shoulder and threw up plumes of dust as the bullet left the barrel on a pillar of fire. He continued to aim down the scope, scanning his target for damage. There was a single small hole sitting just to the side of the eight ring. Fletcher fired again until the magazine was empty then stood, leaving the sniper rifle on the ground. As he did, the human received several claps from the gathered ponies who had come to see him shoot. All of them were Blitzkrieg's soldiers, specifically his archers, and had wanted a demonstration of his weapons.

'And that is how it's done, ladies and gentlemen.' Fletcher said. 'Four rounds, two kilometres. Easy.' He picked the rifle up and stowed it into it's ammo box. It had been two months since he'd retrieved the weapon from the cache, a replacement for the one lost near Neighland, and the first opportunity to zero the sights correctly. It pulled a little to the right but not so much that it was a concern. But now it was time to test the second weapon he'd replaced.

'General Blitzkrieg? Are the drones set up?' Fletcher asked, getting a nod in response. The Pegasus in charge of Equestria's army had joined the crowd early on.

'They've been enchanted to follow the same flight characteristics of a griffin combat air wing.' Blitzkrieg said. 'Just tell us when to launch.'

'Surprise me.' the human replied, picking up the rocket launcher. 'And be sure to cover your eyes, all of you.' The ponies backed away and shared confused but curious looks as Blitzkrieg nodded at a team of unicorns. They nodded back and charged their magic up; channelling it into eight wooden frames that vaguely looked like a griffin or a Pegasus. The frames shot off and zoomed into the sky, forming a loose V formation and circled the crowd.

'Nice surprise.' Fletcher commented and aimed the launcher at the lead drone. He paused a beat, waiting for the lock-on software to chose from the abundance of targets, then fired once. The rocket screeched out of the tube and accelerated, impacting on the lead drone. It exploded in a ball of fire and shrapnel, taking with it another frame and badly damaging a second. The damaged frame lagged behind as the remaining drones regrouped into two separate groups, two frames in each. One group began circling the crowd again whilst the other dove straight for Fletcher, who calmly locked onto the left hand drone and fired. As the second rocket was launched he reloaded and tracked the already wounded 'griffin'. The crowd watched in awe as the rocket slammed into the two drones and took both of them out. Instantly the undamaged pair split and raced away from each other.

'Adaptive tactic spell?' Fletcher asked.

'Yep. We use it to train recruits in aerial combat.' Blitzkrieg said. 'In fact, those drones react quicker and better than griffins actually do.'

'Not bad.' The human mused, firing his third rocket of the day. It streaked through the air and blew the already mangled drone to oblivion. In response the last two began ducking and diving in an attempt to throw his aim off. It didn't work as two more rockets knifed through the air and ended their attempts at closing the distance between them and Fletcher. When that display was over, and the rocket launcher had been stowed in it's box, the crowd erupted into wild cheers as they brushed slivers of wood from their coats. The only ones not celebrating were the few Pegasi archers, troubled by how easy the drones had been eliminated and the means of their destruction.

'Wow.' Blitzkrieg murmured. 'We could really do with some weapons like those.'

'Yeah, well, I ain't spilling any design details.' Fletcher said. 'This place is dangerous enough with just me wielding these things. Equestria won't be any safer if you copied it.' He unlimbered his assault rifle and held it across his chest. One nearby pony, a unicorn, huffed at that.

'And why not?' he asked. 'Weapons like yours would dominate anypony who attacked us again, even the griffins.' The human rounded on the pony as a crowd began to gather.

'That's precisely why I'm no handing them over. Because they're far beyond anything anyone on this planet can build or compete against.' Fletcher tapped his rifle. 'This thing can cut down three, maybe four, ponies in full combat armour in just a few seconds. My sniper rifle? Can pick of anything at two kilometres. And as for Shelia, not even the griffin army could hold her off during the liberation of Canterlot or any other pony town during the war.' He leaned forward. 'My weapons don't belong here. I've seen what they can do in my hands, and mine alone. It ain't a pretty sight.' Fletcher stood back up.

'What if we tried to take them off you?' the unicorn speculated, nodding his head at the gathered crowd. 'I mean, we do outnumber you quite a bit.'

'I'd watch your tongue if I were you, soldier.' Blitzkrieg growled, standing next to the armoured figure. 'Fletcher is an ally of Equestria and a personal friend of both Princess Celestia andLuna. He is not to be threatened.

'Besides, I've seen him take down two dozen of Equestria's toughest using nothing but his fists.'

'And restraint.' Fletcher added. 'Don't forget that.'

'I won't.' Blitzkrieg said, turning back to the loud mouthed unicorn. 'Unless you want to try and put Fletcher's money where his mouth is.' The pony just looked at the human, then at the gathered crowd, before shaking his head.

'Smart pony.' Fletcher said. 'Now if that's everything, I think I'll be going.' The crowd slowly dispersed, some going to pick over the remains of the eight fliers and others going to inspect the distant target. Blitzkrieg said goodbye as the human left.

The throne room was at it's usual level of activity, the usual dozen or so ponies giving their usual reports but the scene was incomplete. It took him a second to realise Luna wasn't there, just Celestia who waved the human over.

'Where's Luna? Off on another business trip?' he asked, drawing close.

'In a sense.' Celestia replied. 'She is in the Royal Library reading every book it contains on Zebra culture.'

'And why is Luna doing that?'

'Because she will shortly be leaving for a diplomatic mission to the Zebra capitol in hopes of learning more about them.' The Alicorn paused. 'A trip you will be joining her on.'

'I am?' The human leaned against a wall. 'Why?'

'Luna requested that you go with her, stating her last diplomatic mission far from Canterlot would have been far worse if you hadn't been there to protect her.'

'I suppose.' Fletcher said. 'But aren't I needed here instead?' Celestia shook her head.

'No. The Royal Guard will be able to function without you for the duration of the trip.'

'That's not what I'm concerned about.' He replied, searching for the zebra capital on his maps. 'What concerns me is that this trip will take me over eight thousand miles to the west.'

'Your point being?' Celestia asked.

'What if something needing my particular skills comes up and I'm thousands of miles away?'

'Then we will send a scroll telling you and Luna of it, calling for your immediate return.' She stated. 'But I don't see any troubles arising in your absence. Not even from the Griffins.'

'You've said that before.' Fletcher told her. 'And I ended up having to fight my way out of Griffonia.'

'I did. But that was before everypony learned of you.' A sad look briefly played across Celestia's face before it resumed it's usual warm and caring disposition. 'But enough of that. Luna is going to Zebrannah, the capital, as an emissary of Equestria and you are going as her escort for the duration of her stay.' Fletcher opened his mouth to object but closed it.

'When do we leave?' he said instead.

'Not for another few weeks. It is a long journey, by hoof and by air, and preparations must be made beforehand.' Celestia considered something. 'It may be wise to join Luna in the library. If you are to both represent Equestria, it shouldn't fall to just my sister to have knowledge about the Zebras.'

'Very well, ma'am.' Fletcher stood. 'Which way is the library?'

Luna was engrossed in one of several books spread before her on one of the library's desk, a quill and scroll floating nearby taking notes she called out. The Alicorn looked up when Fletcher knocked on the desktop.

'Ah, Michael. Hello.' She placed her book down on the desk. 'I assume Tia has told you of our little trip?' The human nodded.

'Though I still don't see why I'm going. As far as I know, the Zebras aren't considered hostile.' He removed his helmet and placed it next to the books, raising an eyebrow as he did so. 'Or is there another reason for sending Equestria's hyper-lethal vector west?'

'There is.' Luna admitted. 'But it isn't to display you to a foreign power. It's more of a chance for you to relax in a friendly place after so many years of service.'

'Relax? In a foreign city thousands of miles from Equestria filled with unknowns and very little recent intel?' Luna just gave an unsure nod. 'Sure, why not?' She gave him a sceptical look.

'I am being serious, Michael. My correspondence with the Zebra Chief promises that we will be treated as honoured guests for the entire three month stay, including the Pegasi taking us there, and allowed to stay in the finest rooms available.' The princess levelled her gaze at him. 'When I said relax, I do mean it.'

'If you insist.' Fletcher said. 'Just don't expect it to happen instantly. After four years of duty my on/off switch might have rusted shut.' Luna took this as a sign he would try and returned to her books.

'So long as you make an effort.' She murmured. 'But first, perhaps we could learn something of their culture?' She levitated a heavy book, complete with an aged leather cover, over to him. Fletcher took it and sat down against the desk next to Luna. He thumped the book open and started reading.

'How old are these, anyway?' he asked, noting the ornate script and faded lettering.

'According to the library records, around fifty to sixty years old at minimum.' Luna replied. 'Why?'

'They might be out of date.' The human said. 'Or have some wrong information. Which could piss off our hosts.' Luna hummed in agreement and closed her book.

'What do you propose instead?' she asked, taking Fletcher's book from him and stacking it with the others.'

'We could visit Zecora in Ponyville.' He offered. 'She is a zebra and is close to hand. A trip to see her couldn't hurt.'

'Sounds good.' Luna glanced up to a nearby calendar, a wide smile breaking out across her face. 'Plus, today is Nightmare Night. I think it only proper the Princess of the Night make an appearance on the holiday dedicated to her.' She stood. 'Do you want to join in on the festivities?'

'Sure.' The human said, standing as well. 'Just wish I had the Haunted helmet and the Eternal armour effect. Would have made a hell of a costume.' Luna said nothing but raised a single eyebrow at this.

Fletcher gripped the edge of the chariot tightly as it bucked and lurched in the middle of a thunderstorm. Why Luna had to insist on the dramatic entrance was a mystery and an experience. It also brought up more buried memories, where the chariot was a cramped Pelican and the thunder and lightning were Covenant AA strikes. He shook his head and cleared the memories from his mind, focusing on maintaining his grip as the chariot dropped fifty feet then weaved to the left.

'Is this normal?' he yelled over the howling winds.

'Of course.' Luna yelled back. 'Why? Are you afraid?'

'Hell no. This is nothing compared to a combat drop in a Pelican or an orbital insertion.' Fletcher said. 'Just wondering.' A bolt of lightning flashed just off the port side of the chariot, casting the chariot in harsh light. Luna laughed, somewhat manically in Fletcher's opinion, as they cleared the cloud layer and Ponyville came into view. Even from afar, both could see it was decorated in the spirit of the holiday with lanterns and spooky streamers. The population of the town seemed to emerge from everywhere at the sound of the approaching storm and the flapping of wings. Fletcher noticed their speed was not decreasing as they pulled closer.

'We're coming in too fast!' he managed to yell just as the chariot came to a sudden stop above the centre of Ponyville and was thrown to the front of the carriage, slamming into the front wall. Luna chuckled a little.

'That was unexpected.' He grunted as the two Pegasi pulling the chariot held position. Fletcher glanced over the side to the ground then up to Luna. 'No landing?'

'No.' She replied, spreading her wings and gently gliding to the floor.

'Fine by me.' he muttered, shrugging. 'Heads up!' Fletcher launched himself from the chariot when the crowd below had made a big enough hole, impacting the ground in a flurry of dust and flaring shields. 'Note to self: get a jetpack.'

With the initial excitement of the princess' arrival, the crowd dispersed and allowed Fletcher to catch up with Luna as she headed towards one of several stalls set up nearby.

'Any idea on where to find Zecora?' he asked. Ponyville was bustling with different ponies in varying costumes, some simple whilst others covered their entire bodies. 'Might be a little hard with all these disguises.'

'Maybe, but the last time I was in Ponyville for Nightmare Night she was in charge of telling the lore of the holiday. Perhaps they gave her the same task this year.' Luna speculated.

'So, main stage?'

'Main stage.' The pair made their way to a clearing that had once been the site where, before Moore had abandoned him here, Fletcher had ejected from a mech he had piloted to provide an evacuating Ponyville time to leave ahead of a Diamond Dog attack. The evacuation was successful, but Ponyville had been utterly destroyed when the mech's reactors had gone critical. The area had some lingering radiation levels, high enough to register on his armour's Geiger counter but not strong enough to cause any harm. Turning away from the distraction, Fletcher shifted his attention to the stage that had been set up and the figure of Zecora as she bid farewell to a group of small kids. They moved over to her.

'Princess Luna and Michael Fletcher, how nice to see neither are acting like a stranger.' She said in her usual rhyming speech. 'I assume you are here tonight to give small ponies their beloved fright?'

'Later perhaps, Zecora.' Luna said. 'But I need to speak with you on a different matter.'

'If it is herbs and powder you require I have some that may taste sour. But if you need words of fate I have a few that are quite great.' The herbalist looked between the two. 'Though I feel that my words won't be much use to two who have suffered from such terrible abuse.'

'Actually, we wanted to ask you about where you came from.' Fletcher said. 'About the Zebra homelands and their culture.'

'A subject that is varied and wide, one better discussed inside.' Zecora motioned to the abundance of passersby and background noise level. Luna nodded and Zecora led the two of them to the outskirts of town and into the Everfree Forest.

'We're going to your house?' Fletcher asked, drawing his rifle as they entered the woods. Tales of wild beasts echoed throughout his head and the generally oppressive interior didn't do anything to ease his nerves.

'Why yes, my bipedal friend. For it is there your ears you will lend.' The noise of Ponyville faded away into silence as the trees and branches wrapped themselves around the group, leaving just enough light to see by.

'Don't see why we couldn't just go to somewhere like Sugarcube Corner or the library to talk.' He muttered. 'A lot easier than walking through a forest filled with dangerous creatures and shit visibility.'

'Much of what I need to say is better expressed with objects of it's history that I feel are blessed.' Zecora glanced at Fletcher. 'But if fear is stopping you from wanting to see, then by all means you can now flee.'

'I ain't fleeing.' He shifted his grip on the rifle. 'Just curious why we have to go to your house to hear about the Zebra culture when there was plenty of space in Ponyville.' The rest of the journey continued in silence until they reached Zecora's hut and the zebra led them inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Eight

The weeks leading up to the trip had been hectic, a combination of consulting Zecora on zebra culture and preparing enough supplies to last the entire journey to Zebrannah. Fletcher had already squared away his supplies for the trip, his M7S and ammo, within five minutes. Other than those, he wasn't taking anything. Luna, and the Pegasi pulling them, was a different story entirely. The princess was taking eight outfits, custom made for the trip, alone whilst all six of the Pegasi were going to perform an air show for the zebras. The human had been surprised to find that they were all members of the Wonderbolts, with Soarin' and Spitfire leading them, which explained why they were taking their uniforms. All in all, it meant that a special chariot had to be built to carry their gear, two passengers, and a week's worth of food and water for seven ponies. Fletcher had packed MRE box alongside his weapon. Now he was stood next to the chariot, waiting for the trip to start. The only thing left to do was for Celestia and Luna give statements to the press detailing the journey and what they hoped to achieve. He just filtered it out and let his eyes wander, scanning the crowd for threats.

His gaze settled on Twilight and co, who had been invited up from Ponyville to see the group off. Rainbow Dash had given him the usual glare but it had softened slightly when she saw the Wonderbolts. Fletcher had just glared back, hand resting on the butt of his gun.

'You don't get on with her, do you?' a voice asked from his right. The human just nodded. 'Why?'

'Because she screwed up one of your tryouts, and holds me responsible.' He replied. 'And she tried to attack me a few months back.' Fletcher glanced at Spitfire, his companion. 'Don't you remember her?' Now Spitfire nodded her head.

'Yeah. She saved me and Sorin' from falling once.' She said. 'And I remember her tryout.'

'How'd that go?'

'Not great. She was all over the place, couldn't recall her routine and when we told her she hadn't made the cut, the kid denied it at first, thinking we were pulling an elaborate prank on her.' Spitfire sighed. 'Her face when she finally realised we weren't joking, it was like we'd told her she had just a few hours to live.'

'Rainbow Dash's only ambition in life was essentially being one of you.' Fletcher said. 'Hearing she couldn't fulfil that dream I'm surprised she only fell into an alcohol-fuelled depression.' Rainbow Dash scowled at them, most likely directed solely at him. 'Looks like her ears are burning.'

'Why would they be burning?' Spitfire asked, casting a confused look at Fletcher.

'It's an expression from where I'm from.' He explained. 'It means someone is talking about you.'

'Oh.'

'Is there a limit to the amount of times you can try to be a Wonderbolt?' Fletcher wondered aloud. 'Or is it one chance only?'

'There's no set limit.' The Pegasus replied. 'But every member of the Wonderbolts has passed first time.'

'No one every applied twice?'

'No. It became something like an omen.' Spitfire nodded at the five other Wonderbolts. 'They passed first time, I passed first time, everypony in the Wonderbolts passed first time. Anypony who fails the first time never tries again.'

'So Rainbow Dash won't try it a second time?' Fletcher asked.

'Doubtful.' Spitfire said. 'Omens like that carry a lot of weight, especially with aspiring Pegasi like her.' The human said nothing, continuing to meet Rainbow Dash's glare from behind his visor.

'Bet she's pissed I'll be spending three whole months with you and the others.' He eventually said.

'It's not like you have a choice in the matter.' Spitfire said. 'Or do you?'

'No. Not that it'd matter.' Fletcher nodded at Rainbow Dash. 'She'll imagine I requested to go just to spite her.' By now both princesses had finished giving their speeches and began making their way to the chariot. The press, the crowd and the girls followed. 'Look alive. Go time.' Spitfire nodded.

'Just try not to make the situation with the kid any worse.' She whispered before joining the rest of her team. Fletcher nodded as well but continued to wait beside the chariot. The girls, minus Rainbow Dash, said their goodbyes to him when they reached the carriage with Celestia adding hers when Fletcher climbed in after Luna, settling into his seat and strapping himself in. The human said his goodbyes back just as the chariot lurched into motion and took off, heading west towards Zebrannah.

Fletcher idly fiddled with the GPS on his arm, pulling up Zebrannah's position, and made a note of the distance. They'd been in the air for half a day now, averaging eighty miles an hour, which meant it would take the better part of one hundred hours in total to reach their destination. But in reality, it would take a whole week. Soarin' had made that clear, stating the Pegasi would need at least eight or nine hours rest a day. He'd just nodded and leant back in his seat, watching the scenery fly past.

'Just another day in the Corps.' Fletcher muttered. Luna looked up from a series of notes she had prepared and was rereading.

'How is it?' she asked.

'When we're planetside, Marines and ODSTs are usually moved from place to place in Pelicans or on Hornets.' He said. 'And aside from hoping Covie AA doesn't hit you, you spend a lot of time watching the outside world go by.'

'Oh.' Luna resumed reading her notes and Fletcher continued to stare out at the landscape below as it steadily changed from the lush, orderly trees of Equestria to the wild and untamed chaos of the Everfree Forest and beyond.

As night began to fall the group landed and made camp, building a fire which offered some protection from the darkness and any wild creatures that might have wandered near. Within minutes of having something to eat all six of the Wonderbolts had fallen asleep, leaving Luna and Fletcher to watch over the fire. She was lying on a heavy blanket, watching the flames as they flickered and danced whilst he had his helmet off, whittling a piece of wood.

'Are you ever angry, or mad, that you're stranded on Equestria?' Luna asked suddenly. Fletcher's knife paused momentarily before it continued.

'Sometimes.' He replied. 'Why?'

'Just... Just a small thought that's been in my head for a while.' She said. The human thought he could hear a soft sigh and stopped whittling, throwing the wood onto the fire and sheathing his knife. A small flurry of embers and sparks rose up as a log shifted and settled, briefly illuminating the camp.

'Strange thought.' Fletcher said back. He paused a beat before speaking again. 'Are you ever angry that you were locked away for a thousand years?'

'Not angry.' Luna admitted. 'But sad.' She sighed and gazed upwards. 'A thousand years locked inside the moon, in a state of limbo, whilst Equestria changed from what I once knew to something I barely recognised. Even Tia had changed.' Luna dropped her gaze and peered into the depths of the fire.

'Everypony I once knew, friend or guard, was gone. Even their gravestones had crumbled away to nothing by the time I was released.' She shook her head solemnly and glanced at Fletcher. 'My sister may not know the pain of being isolated from your loved ones, but I do.'

'How did you cope?'

'I didn't. Not at first.' Luna sighed and closed her eyes, bowing her head. 'For days I did nothing but stay in my room, about the only thing untouched by time's passage, in a daze. Tia came to visit me as often as she could, even putting off important meetings to make time.' She opened her eyes but continued to look down.

'How long before you finally came to terms with it all?' Fletcher picked his helmet up and donned it, sealing the suit.

'I'm not sure. I don't think I ever have, fully.' Luna looked up, back into the now dying fire. 'It still gets to me, the transition, and it can feel overwhelming.'

'So you go off by yourself.' He said, getting a single nod from Luna.

'I do, and I see you have been talking with my sister.'

'Where do you go?' Fletcher asked, placing a few more logs onto the fire. The flames licked at them then caught.

'To the old castle in the Everfree Forest. I just walk through the halls and think back to life before my banishment.' Luna shivered, more from her memories than the temperature. 'But enough talking about me. How did you cope?' Now it was Fletcher's turn to gaze into the fire.

'My own way.' He said. 'Compartmentalise it, lock it up.'

'You don't confront it?' Luna asked.

'No.' He drew the knife, the same one Luna had given him for Hearth's Warming Day, and held it up so the light caught the ghostly etchings along the blade. 'I just lock it away into a dark corner of my mind.'

'That sounds... unhealthy.' She said, watching the blade intently. Fletcher's voice sounded distant and the knife began to twirl in his hands.

'We all have our own ways.' The blade paused. 'You have it lucky.' The blade continued.

'How?' Luna asked, anger creeping into her tone. 'Everypony I was friends with died nearly a millennium ago, believing I had become some sort of monster. Even after a thousand years, ponies still view me as that same creature my sister locked up, or as nothing but a bedtime story to be told to disruptive foals who won't fall asleep. So you tell me how I'm lucky.'

'Because you're not stranded on an alien world, living with the knowledge you won't have a normal life in any sense.' He gave a single, harsh laugh. 'Hell, you had someone help you adjust to life after you were released. What did I get? An apology and a small house in an alien town, waiting for a call to arms. Nobody took the time out of their fucking day to help me adjust, or see if I was coping with the knowledge I would never see my family again.' Fletcher let out an angry sigh and covered his head with his hands.

'I-I can't even remember their names, their faces. They're just shadows in my mind.' He let out a weary breath and sat back, looking up at the sky. 'You? You're lucky, even if you don't think so. Me? Not so much. My family and friends may as well have died thousands of years ago, their graves knocked down and replaced by another.' He pointed with the knife at some distant star and Luna looked up, hoping to see which one he was indicating. 'Up there, somewhere, are my parents. My home. My old life.' The hand dropped and the knife was sheathed. 'Out of reach.' The human lay flat on his back.

'I know burying my thoughts like that isn't healthy, not by a long shot, but it's what I taught myself to use. So you use whatever methods were taught to you by everyone who cared to help you, and I'll use mine.' He shifted, trying to get comfortable, then fell still.

'Michael, I-' Luna started to say, but faltered. Instead she just looked away from the human and back to the fire. 'Good night.'

The next morning, Fletcher and Luna barely said anything as the Wonderbolts readied themselves for the second day of pulling the chariot. This didn't go unnoticed by the team and they shared several curious glances with each other but didn't openly comment. Fletcher just dumped himself in his seat and strapped in, gaze fixed straight ahead as the chariot took flight.

For the rest of the trip, he barely said three dozen words in total, noting with detachment that the lush trees of the Everfree Forest slowly gave way to the lands of the Zebra homeland. At first it was gradual, the amount of woodland slowly diminishing before giving way to open grass. Then that changed to a sun baked hardpan interrupted by the occasional stream or river. Bored, Fletcher pulled up Zebrannah's position on his GPS again and saw they were less than an hour away. Already the outside temperature was climbing above thirty degrees, making Luna and the Wonderbolts sweat. Fletcher gave a small laugh, nice and cool inside his armour. Hell, he could even adjust the polarity of his visor so he wasn't squinting. Luna cast a small glare his way but said nothing.

'We'll be landing outside the capital soon.' Soarin' called out. 'You might want to get your things ready.' Fletcher just picked his rucksack up and holstered his guns, ready. Luna, meanwhile, was trying to pick out a suitable hat from her bags and decide on whether she should add anything else. By the time she had settled on wearing just the hat, reasoning anything else would make her overheat, they were coming in for a landing outside a tan city made of simplistic looking houses arranged around a single large building, presumably the palace they would be staying in. None of the smaller houses rose above two stories whilst the palace was four high with a tower adorning each corner.

'A lot nicer than the last place you took me too.' Fletcher said, unclipping his harness. 'Let's hope this one goes a bit smoother than the last diplomatic mission we went on.'

'Yes, otherwise it's a long walk back to Canterlot.' Luna joked. 'But the zebras have no reason to be hostile to us. In fact, they were quite open to the idea of establishing diplomatic relations with Equestria. So don't do anything to jeopardise that.' She emphasised her point with a glare as the chariot touched down just outside the city.

'I'll try to keep the violence to a minimum, ma'am.' He replied. Luna cast another glance his way then stepped down from the chariot and onto the dusty ground of Zebrannah. Fletcher followed, making sure his SMG was properly secured and his rucksack was in place. 'Lead the way.' The Wonderbolts stayed with the chariot, to make sure it would be safe and to give them a chance to stretch their wings after another solid day of flying.

Up close, Fletcher could see that the buildings weren't tan, but bleached white by the sun and covered in liberal coats of dust. Most, if not all, of them had open walls that lead onto the main street. In front of some were tables piled with cups and plates, whilst others had displays filled with brightly coloured rugs or simplistic paintings. But one thing common to all of them was the presence of zebras, staring silently at him and Luna. For some reason it gave the human a bad feeling.

'Princess, I have a bad feeling about this.' He said quietly, letting his hand rest on the butt of his SMG. 'Zecora said that they would be more vocal about our arrival, right?'

'Right.' Luna cast subtle glances either side of the street but continued towards the palace. 'Maybe things have changed since she arrived in Ponyville?'

'Maybe. But I don't like this.' Fletcher kept one eye on his motion tracker and saw a few blips following them. 'We're being followed.' He felt his bad feeling change for the worse but resisted the urge to draw his weapon.

'No violence.' Luna reminded him. 'This is a diplomatic mission. Not an act of war.'

'No violence.' He repeated under his breath. The silent stares followed them all the way to the palace entrance where they were met by two zebra guards, clad in simple leather armour. Both held spears and both bristled at the sight of Fletcher and Luna. The princess took a step back as the human took a step forward, instinctively positioning himself between her and the possible threat, hand firmly resting on the SMG. A nearby voice called out in what might have been the native tongue and a moment later the gates opened, revealing another five guards and a lavishly dressed zebra. The Chief of the zebras, Fletcher assumed. He said something in the native tongue and the first two guards stepped to be either side of him. Fletcher maintained his position in front of Luna as the chief walked up to the two of them, a scowl on his face.

'Princess Luna.' He rumbled, stopping five feet from the two. 'What right do you have to bring a Sky Devil into my home?'

'Sky Devil?' she asked, confused. 'What do you mean?' The chief pointed at Fletcher and uttered something else to his guards. Instantly they readied their spears but did nothing more. In response, the human finally snapped up his SMG and extended the stock, nestling it against his shoulder firmly.

'Him. He is a Sky Devil.' The chief continued to point at Fletcher. 'His kind brings nothing but misery to my people.'

'Continue pointing those spears at me, you'll get some misery alright.' The human warned, trying to move in front of Luna and get her back towards the chariot. 'Princess, start walking back to the chariot. Slowly.'

'Lenadi, you must be mistaken. Michael is not a devil, and he is the only one of his kind here.' Luna tried to reason with Lenadi, apparently the zebra chief. He either didn't listen or didn't care.

'He is a Sky Devil, and you willingly allow him to follow you.' He hissed. 'I am not making a mistake. You are.' He yelled to his guards and they charged. Fletcher pushed Luna back out of the palace entrance into the street where they were met by a large, angry crowd. All were chanting the same thing and although Fletcher couldn't understand what they were saying, somehow he knew it was Sky Devil. Behind him the seven guards had closed the gap, spears lowered.

'Sorry, Luna.' Fletcher said, reaching for a grenade. 'But violence is definitely ensuing.' He raised the SMG and opened fire, catching the closest zebra in the head whilst tossing the primed explosive.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Nine

The grenade landed in the middle of the zebra guards, exploding in a flash of fire and shrapnel which took down three of the attackers. Fletcher fired his SMG one handed, emptying an entire clip into one of the surviving zebras. It dropped and the human reloaded, shifting targets.

'Now would be a very good time to leave.' Fletcher yelled over the rising din of the crowd, taking down a fifth and sixth zebra. The last one, undeterred by the death of the previous six, continued to yell and run, aiming at Luna rather than Fletcher. On reflex the human lunged for the attacker, unsheathing his knife and plunged it deep into the guard's neck. Both tumbled to the ground in a flurry of dust and blood. Only Fletcher stood back up, shaking drops of blood from his knife. He sheathed it, picked up his gun and reloaded again. Luna continued to back away from the palace but was stopped by the massive crowd that was now screaming at the two.

'Really wish I'd brought my shotgun.' He muttered. 'Damn it, Grif.'

'What?' Luna asked over the noise as more guards emerged from the palace, spears at the ready.

'Keep moving.' He yelled, firing short bursts at the feet of the crowd. They jumped at the impacts but didn't break. 'Fuck.' Fletcher briefly considered shooting a few in the crowd but had no reason to. They hadn't done anything violent towards him and Luna aside from corner them. The guards behind them, however, posed a more immediate threat. He primed and threw another two grenades and fired the last part of his clip at them. The grenades exploded and ripped apart the guards. Those who remained standing were cut down with bursts of suppressed fire.

'Luna, get back to the chariot.' Fletcher ordered, readying the SMG and marching out to the crowd. 'Now.' He stopped a few yards shy of the mass of chanting zebras. Luna stood behind him, looking out over the angry crowd.

'And how do propose I do that?' she demanded, nodding at the living barrier. 'They aren't parting before us.'

'You got wings, right?' Fletcher said back. 'And the brains to use them?' Luna started to open her mouth and reprimand the human for his last comment but shut it, nodding instead. 'Then get going!'

'What about you?' she asked. 'They outnumber you at least a hundred-to-one!'

'When has that ever stopped me?' he replied, and Luna could hear an all too familiar grin in his voice. 'Just make sure you don't leave without me.'

'Very well.' Luna unfurled her wings. 'But be quick.' She took off and soared over the heads of the zebras, landing further down the street before galloping to the chariot and the Wonderbolts. Fletcher waited until she was safe from danger then ran towards the crowd, firing his gun at their feet in hopes of dispersing them. But like before it didn't work and soon he was being forced back as they now ran at him.

'Alright, you asked for it.' he yelled, now firing _into _the crowd as they started to surround him. Several dropped, but not as many or as quickly as he would have liked. Fletcher briefly considered using a grenade but he only had three left, which limited his options. One, he could try shooting his way out. But the sheer number of combatants and the relative weakness of his weapon made that a last resort idea. Two, use his last three grenades to blast a hole wide enough for him to escape out of and make a break for the chariot. This one he dismissed, the density of the crowd meaning most of the shrapnel would be absorbed quickly. Which left option three: take a similar route to Luna and go over their heads. Option three, if he was able to pull it off, meant he could be back at the chariot before any of the zebras could follow him.

'Three it is.' Fletcher span and dove for the palace wall, barging a few of the zebra guards out of the way as he began climbing up the wall, using the window sills and any cracks he could find. There were very few but soon he was standing on the top of the palace, looking down at the crowd below.

'Be seeing you.' He stuck his middle finger up at them then started running along the wall, aiming for a distant roof. As he reached the edge of the wall he pushed off with all his might, augmented by the MJOLNIR armour, and flew through the air, landing with a solid thump and flaring shields. Fletcher rolled and came to a stop just before the roof dropped away. Winded from the landing, he staggered to his feet and shook his head.

'I really need to get a jetpack.' Fletcher wheezed. 'No more insane jumping off buildings.' Rolling one shoulder then the next, the human shifted his attention to where the chariot would be and set off in that direction. Thankfully the distances between the buildings weren't too wide and the human was soon flagging down the chariot as it circled overhead. He boarded and they quickly sped off, back towards Equestria. Fletcher cast a glance back towards Zebrannah, waving goodbye. His hand froze as dozens of black dots rose up from the city and sped towards them.

'We might have a small problem.' He announced, indicating the swarm of dots as they drew close. Fletcher hit the magnification on his faceplate and saw the dots were actually winged zebras. 'Did Zecora ever mention anything about flying zebras?'

'No.' Luna whispered when she saw the rapidly approaching threats. 'She didn't.'

'Shit.' Fletcher said. 'Hey Soarin'! Can you guys go any faster? We got bad guys on our six, and they're moving.'

'We'll try.' Soarin called back. The chariot experienced a brief surge of acceleration as the six Wonderbolts sped up but the zebras kept pace.

'Not enough.' He muttered. 'Princess, we need to lighten the load. Anything and everything that isn't food and water, throw it away.' The human reached for the closest bag of clothes but his hand was batted away by Luna.

'Those clothes were tailor made for this trip, and I will not see them be cast aside like that.' Luna glared down at the human. Slowly, and keeping one hand on the wall of the chariot, he stood until he towered over the princess. She shrank back, feeling the full force of his faceless glare.

'I am in charge of your security for this trip. I don't care if they were a gift, a hard earned purchase or a priceless family fucking heirloom.' Fletcher leaned closer to Luna, his voice deathly low. 'They are an unneeded weight that could mean the difference between life and death. If I say dump them, you dump them without so much as a single objection. Am I making myself clear?' He stayed leaning close to Luna until she nodded.

'Y-yes, sir.' She said instinctively.

'Good.' Fletcher drew his pistol and braced himself on the back wall. 'Get rid of anything that isn't food and water, and I mean anything. I'll try to keep our new friends of our backs.' With that the human began firing at their pursuers as the princess started to levitate most of the bags over the side, keeping the edible supplies for when they escaped.

'Soarin', we need more speed.' He called out, reloading.

'We're giving it our best, but we're going as fast as we can.' The Pegasus called back. 'This is it.'

'Shit.' The human spat. He ducked behind the rear wall and brought up his maps, hoping to find something they could use to elude their pursuers. But there was nothing. The land was flat for hundreds of miles all around, the only defining feature being an river or stream.

'That's all the clothes gone.' Luna announced, crouching behind the same back wall. 'But they're still gaining.' Fletcher peeked from behind cover and saw she was right. The zebras were uncomfortably close, even with the recent speed boost. And they continued to draw closer.

'Soarin', new course for you.' He yelled. 'Head north until to reach a wide river, then fly upstream of it. And get as close to the ground as you can. I've got a plan.'

The chariot banked to the left and dropped, throwing up a plum of dust as it sped north. Fletcher continued to fire the occasional shot at their pursuers, scoring one kill every three or so shots. The only problem was the dust made it difficult to aim and the VISR function was near useless in the blinding sun. All he could do was try to keep the zebras from reaching the chariot until they reached the river, and his hasty plan could be executed. Something that was crazy at best.

'Michael, what exactly are you planning?' Luna asked. 'We're still being chased and it's only a matter of time before they catch us.' The Alicorn of the Night risked a glance at the zebras.

'I damn well know we're still being followed.' Fletcher snapped. 'And I know that I have a plan to deal with it.' He slammed a new magazine home and continued firing. Luna saw three zebras suddenly fall and slam into the ground then yelped in pain as something whipped past her cheek, stinging her. Instantly Fletcher pulled her back behind cover and inspected her wound. Blood flowed from a small gash just under her eye and trickled past her mouth.

'Goddammit.' The human muttered, ripping a strip of cloth from his seat and held it to Luna's wound. 'Keep pressure there until I say so.' She nodded and replaced his hand with her hoof, wincing at the slight pain as Fletcher checked his GPS. He nodded to himself.

'Alright, Soarin'?' He called out.

'Y-yeah?' the Pegasus yelled back, sounding exhausted.

'In a few seconds you'll reach a river. Head upstream and keep following it until I say otherwise.'

'Got it.' he paused a beat. 'I see it. Hang on, everypony.' The human and Luna braced for the sharp turn as they banked right then levelled out.

'Now what?' Luna whispered.

'Remember Griffonia?' Fletcher asked. 'And how that ended?' She nodded but couldn't see the connection.

'We were cut off and had to-' Then it clicked. 'Michael, you cannot be serious.'

'I am.' He shrugged off his rucksack and withdrew the ammo boxes for the pistol and the SMG. 'We both know I can't teleport and we both know that's the only way to save your life. Besides, I reckon they have a problem with me, not you.'

'But we must be doing over a hundred miles an hour! The fall could kill you.'

'Hundred and twelve.' Fletcher corrected. 'And it might kill me, if we were over land.' He pointed at the river they were now following. The two guns were stored inside their boxes and slipped back into the rucksack.

'So, what? You're just going to throw yourself out of the chariot?'

'Basically.' Luna shook her head.

'There has to be another way.'

'There isn't.' The human stood and clipped his rucksack into place. 'Soarin', take us as low as you possibly can.'

'And risk crashing into the water? That's insanity.' He screamed back. 'There's nothing more we can do!'

'It wasn't a request. Do it.' Fletcher calmly stated. Then he turned around and grabbed hold of the chariot's rear wall, readying himself. 'Luna, it's been an honour.' He took a deep breath before launching himself from the chariot, arms outstretched as he plummeted towards the river below.

He saw nothing but bubbles, darkness and his own flailing limbs. The impact into the river had completely drained his shields and winded him, but other than that he was okay. Finally, he came to a stop against a rock after what felt like hours underwater. Slowly he clawed his way along the riverbed until he reached a bank, then hauled himself from the water and shook the excess water from his armour. By now his shields had fully recharged.

'Fuck a jetpack.' He groaned. 'A Pelican would be much better. And safer.' Somewhere over his left shoulder there was a powerful explosion of light and a loud thunderclap then silence. 'Bye-bye, Luna. See you in,' He checked his GPS. 'A few months at least. Ah shit.' The human shook his head and retrieved his sodden rucksack, pulling out the SMG along with twenty reloads for it and the pistol. Luna had been right; it was a long walk back to Canterlot. An eight thousand mile walk, not including climbing up mountains, skirting around canyons and taking on anything else the planet saw fit to throw at him. Then the silence was broken as the sounds of dozens, if not hundreds, of flapping wings drew near accompanied by thundering hoof beats. Fletcher sighed and turned to face the noise, weapon at the ready.

'All right.' He flicked the safety off. 'Who's first?'

Luna and the Wonderbolts appeared in the castle's courtyard with another blinding flash of magic, coming to a less than controlled stop in front of the stone steps leading up into the castle. All seven were breathing heavily, the Wonderbolts at having pushed their physical limits, Luna for exhausting her magic to bring them straight home. Drawn by the light and sounds of the teleport, dozens of guards and Celestia ran outside to see what had caused the commotion to see the passengers of the chariot slumped against it.

'Luna!' Celestia cried, rushing to her sister's side. 'Luna, are you okay? Please, say something!' The younger Alicorn stared up at her with unfocused eyes.

'Tia?' she mumbled, reaching a hoof out. Around them the guards were helping the Wonderbolts inside and to more comfortable places. 'What are you doing in Zebrannah? I-I thought you were...' Luna trailed off then pitched forward, unconscious.

The plain was littered with the blood of nearly twenty zebras, all who had been foolish enough to take the human on in combat and had lost. Those that had survived had ran away, seeing the futility of their attack. Nothing they carried had done anything more than earn them a hail of bullets or a swift slash of a knife, followed by death or painful incapacitation. By the end of the one sided skirmish Fletcher stood alone, rivers of blood running under his feet and flowing into the dozens of cracks in the ground. He calmly reloaded his guns and clipped them into place then slowly started walking east and towards the forests he had flown over just a few days prior. Dust was thrown up by his armoured feet and clung to the patches of blood covering them.

'Oh, I really hate my job.' He grumbled. 'First, I get attacked for no apparent cause then I willingly throw myself from a speeding chariot into a river before getting attacked by an entire city of flying zebras.' The human sighed.

'Aren't I lucky?' He was answered by a mournful howl of wind that whipped up the dust around him.

Luna awoke from a fevered dream, one filled with distorted voices and warped faces, to the sight of her room at the castle. It was dark, which meant somepony had drawn the curtains of it was night. But all she was concerned with was the warmth of her bed and the ache that seemed to fill her entire body. Luna tried to raise her head but the strength had drained from her and she managed to move it a scant inch before it sank back down.

'H-hello?' she called out weakly. 'Is anypony there?' Luna closed her eyes, the effort of keeping them open too much. She managed to open them a fraction at the sound of her bedroom door admitting somepony and attempted to roll over when she heard hoofsteps approach her.

'Hello?' she tried again, deciding to stay where she was. 'Who's there?'

'It's me, Tia.' The newcomer whispered. 'How are you?' Luna managed a small smile.

'T-tired.' Luna whispered back, stifling a yawn and stretched. She settled again and cracked her eyes open slowly, seeing the smiling face of her sister. Her own smile grew slightly. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Almost four days.' Celestia said. 'You collapsed after teleporting yourself and the Wonderbolts from Zebrannah straight to Canterlot.'

'F-four days?' Luna mumbled. 'But-but what about the moon?'

'Ssh.' Her sister soothed. 'I took care of it, and until you're well enough to do it again I'll keep changing it. Now though, get your rest.'

'Okay.' Luna yawned again and adjusted her head so it was more comfortable on her pillow. 'How are the Wonderbolts?'

'Recovering. They were treated for several strained wing muscles and exhaustion but were discharged within two days with strict instructions to wait a week before resuming their normal routines.' Celestia shifted a little. 'They also gave some insight into your sudden return from Zebrannah, and I was hoping you could give a fuller picture.' Luna's smile faded at her words, sluggishly remembering what had happened four days ago.

'We-we were attacked by the Zebra Chief as soon as we made contact.' The younger Alicorn frowned as she tried to remember. 'Michael made me go back to the chariot, then joined us before we fled the city.'

'You were attacked?' Celestia whispered. 'But, I thought-' Now it was Luna's turn to shush her sister.

'They attacked us because the zebras called Michael a 'Sky Devil', and that he would bring misery to them.' She gave a soft laugh. 'As soon as they started to try and hurt us, he did.'

'Is that why he isn't here?'

'In a sense.' Luna said, now trying to sit up. 'We escaped to the chariot and started to fly back, thinking that was it and we were safe. But then scores of zebras with wings gave chase and we had to try and lighten the load. When that didn't work...' She trailed off and looked down.

'Luna, what happened to Michael? Is he safe?' Celestia cupped Luna's head and made her look back up. 'What happened?'

'Michael threw himself from the chariot so I could teleport myself and the Wonderbolts to safety.' She mumbled.

'Do you know if he's alive or not?'

'No.' Luna whispered. 'I never saw him surface after he went under and I watched for a full five minutes before bringing us back home.'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Ten

It had been a month since Fletcher had thrown himself from the chariot, a month of nonstop walking in a vast expanse of featureless desert. Only now the desert was ending with the occasional clump of grass and an even rarer tree. Though it marked the start of the Everfree Forest's outer boundary, and life, it just meant his progress was about to dwindle away to a fraction of what it had been. The desert had been open and flat, offering very few, if any, obstacles. The forest, in comparison, would be densely packed and could rise hundreds of metres in places, drop in others. Add into that a mixture of fallen trees, hostile creatures and the weather, he'd be lucky to manage twenty-five miles a day.

'Aren't I lucky?' he groused, stepping foot into the forest proper. His first step sank a few inches down when it made contact with the soft ground. 'Scratch that. I'm really lucky.' Fletcher added boggy terrain to the list of things looking to make his life hell as he began walking though the forest. Like the Ponyville side, as soon as he stepped inside the trees wrapped themselves around him in a spooky bubble, cutting off all sights and sounds for dozens of metres in all directions. The human just drew his SMG and continued walking; his motion tracker useless in the constantly moving trees and branches.

Then he tried his radio. But like with Haygobah and Neighland, Fletcher couldn't pick up any kind of signal, which meant he was on his own until he could make contact with Canterlot, and possibly arrange for a pickup. So he would use what he always used: his feet. The human sighed and checked his gun was loaded. Though he was cut off, he wasn't alone. The forest may have muted all sounds but if Fletcher stopped and listened he could hear the low, guttural growls and roars of the wood's inhabitants.

'Just another day in the Corps.' He said to himself. 'Just another day.' Another growl sounded, close by as well. Fletcher cast a wary glance in the sound's general direction as he pressed on, gently easing vines and low lying branches out of his way. Several snagged the Soft Case on his thigh but did nothing more than drag on the thick fabric and scratch the buckles whilst others tried to trip him up.

'Yeah, this is going to be fun.' Fletcher muttered. 'Eight thousand miles of fun.'

After three months, Fletcher had managed to cover two thousand miles through what had been 'easy' terrain. Ahead lay what looked like 'hard' terrain. Dotted throughout the forest were steep sided mountains, deep canyons and several raging rivers. The sight made him seriously rethink his present ETA from eight or nine months to a full year, maybe even longer. Sighing, the human started to walk again and tried the radio for the umpteenth time. Like before, static answered him.

'Still out of range.' He said. 'As usual.' Fletcher then checked his maps and growled. During one of the rare moments when Equestria wasn't being threatened, he had tested the full range of the radio system and found it could pick up signals almost three thousand miles away if it had a clear line of sight. Only he wasn't three thousand miles away, he was twice that and surrounded by mountains.

'And I'll still be out of range for a while yet. Fuck.' He sighed again and powered down the radio system, knowing it would useless until he was pretty much in Equestrian territory. 'Man, I really wish I had a Pelican now.'

His initial assumption of the upcoming terrain being hard was an understatement. It was brutal. From a distance, the trees made it look like the land was reasonably flat and level but below the canopy it was anything but. Tree roots, branches and trunks littered the floor, hiding deep holes and treacherous rocks. Fletcher was sure that if it hadn't been for his armour and reinforced bones he would have broken his ankles long ago. But even with the protection they offered, they ached and continued to protest as Fletcher forced his way up a sheer rock face, the fifth in a seemingly never ending line as he pushed east. The human managed to find purchase on the ledge above and hauled himself up, collapsing to the ground as soon as he was motionless, his body exhausted.

'Fuck it, here's a good place to make camp.' He wheezed, forcing himself into an upright position. 'For a few days, at least.' Fletcher winced as he pulled off his rucksack and took out his MRE box and stove. Within minutes it was set up and sat haphazardly on a rocky outcropping that was serving as his kitchen, cooking a randomly selected MRE. It tasted bland but did the job of providing him some nourishment. Fletcher quickly downed it, donned his helmet again, then promptly fell asleep as soon as his head touched the ground.

Flashes of intense light illuminated the landscape before him, revealing misshapen blobs of rotten flesh that shuffled towards him, and were followed by loud thunderclaps. One flash appeared in the sky above and disclosed three of the blobs. Instantly he raised his weapon, a captured Covenant Plasma Rifle, and unleashed a hellish salvo of plasma. The bolts collided with the targets and took them down, a sharp smell of cooked flesh drifting over to him. Another flash, more targets, more plasma. But for each target killed five more took their place until every flash revealed a living sea of rotten flesh, and it was all heading his way. So he continued to fire, cutting them down until the plasma rifle ran out of power. Then he drew his knife and began hacking away at the stumbling onslaught, slashing limbs and tentacles off left, right and centre.

They just kept coming and soon he was overwhelmed, slimy tentacles whipping him back and forth whilst the horde started to chant. _We are many. We are strong. We have one Voice. We are his. _Overhead the black sky continued to be torn apart by the bright flashes of light and the chanting was momentarily blotted out by a boom of thunder. Another sounded, then another and then a third. With each boom the sound grew louder until it was beyond deafening. The flashes grew in intensity as well, with the final flash completely blinding him momentarily. As his vision returned, he saw the crowd that had been crushing him receded back into the distance, visible in new and dim light. On instinct, he snapped up a nearby pistol and began firing in trios at the closest.

'You'll never take me!' he yelled, firing at another shape. 'I'll never surrender!' Unlike before, when he had shot them, the shapes didn't go down or move. They remained motionless amid the renewed flashes of light and thunder. He shifted targets again and fired until the gun clicked empty.

'Come take me if you're man enough!' He continued firing the weapon. 'I've got more balls than all of you slimy bastards put together.' The light flashed again, illuminating the area in bright light and he saw everything had changed. The shapes were no longer rotting piles of flesh, they were misshapen rocks and trees. Several had been shot. And he wasn't in a wide open battlefield, he was on a small, rocky ledge in the middle of a dense jungle. Panting heavily, he reloaded but kept the weapon drawn, his nerves on edge and ready for another attack.

It never came. Slowly, his memory came back and he relaxed slightly, letting the arm holding the weapon drop to the floor. The rest of his body soon followed and within thirty seconds he was fast asleep.

Fletcher awoke with a start, bolting upright with his pistol drawn. It swept over the area, ready for any threats but found none, and was then holstered. Shakily, he stood and worked some kinks out of his aching body, paying particular attention to his ankles and shoulders, before inspecting his surroundings. Last night had been unpleasant, the nightmare about the Flood too unnerving and realistic for his liking, and left him feeling cranky and paranoid.

'It was just a dream.' He murmured to himself. 'You've had worse and you came out of that okay.' That wasn't entirely true. The last time he'd dreamt about the Flood had ended with him in a week long coma and several weeks of embarrassed encounters with Fluttershy afterwards.

'_You _make the monsters wet themselves in fear, not the other way around.' Fletcher inhaled and exhaled slowly, clearing his head. '_They_ run at the mere mention of your name.' He took another deep breath, now nodding his head.

'Anybody tells you otherwise, make them regret that.' The human nodded his head again and sat back down, pulling out another MRE. His body still ached in a few places and called out for nourishment, something the quick meal remedied and soon he was on his way again, hauling himself up yet another rock face and onto the next ledge.

'Canterlot castle, this is Fletcher. Reporting in.' The radio hissed and whined but there was no response. He sighed and switched it off, hoping that now he was within three thousand miles of Canterlot it might have worked. Evidently, it didn't. The distance, or unseen obstacles between him and the city, was probably to blame. But there was a small ray of hope: the terrain levelled out. No more mountains, no more rock faces and no more impossibly deep canyons to try and cross without rope. Just dense trees, hostile animals and maybe even the weather. So far, all he'd had to contend with were the trees but looking ahead the human spotted several dark clouds that seemed to be heading his way.

'Oh, come on.' He said, a little exasperated. 'Once, just once, can I please have a relatively easy journey back home? I know it's not that much to ask.' The clouds just continued to gather and darken, speeding towards Fletcher whilst generating the first of many lightning bolts.

'You know what? I fucking hate you.' He stuck his middle finger up at the approaching thunderhead as the first droplets of rain touched down in front of him. 'I really fucking hate you.' Fletcher carried on walking, each step sinking a few inches into the ground. It was already soft to start with and the rain did nothing to improve that.

By the time he was within two thousand miles of home, the radio began picking up Canterlot's signal, albeit weak and intermittent.

'Canterlot castle, this is Fletcher. If you can hear me, I need you to boost your power. Your signal is very weak. Repeat, boost power.' He stopped speaking, hoping his message had gotten through. 'Canterlot, boost power to your communications system. Your signal is fading in and out.'

'_Fletc- -is is Canterlot. We- -t a very weak sig-' _The channel faded back into static.

'Dammit.' Fletcher growled. Now Canterlot had dropped away entirely. 'Note to self: demand upgrades to the radio upon return.'

'-_her, this is Canterlot. Can you hear us?' _The signal abruptly came back to life, a little more powerful than before but not too much.

'Canterlot, I read you. Just.' He said. 'Can you boost power to the radio set?'

'_Negative. We're already cranking as much as we can into it. Anymore and it'd be fried.' _Came the static laden reply.

'Acknowledged.' Fletcher said. 'What are the chances of getting picked up? It's still one hell of a trek back home.' Silence came over the channel and for a minute the human was worried he'd lost the signal again. Then he heard the slight shuffle of people switching seats as someone else took control of the radio.

'_Michael? It's Celestia.' _Her voice sounded worried, and maybe a little guilty about something.

'Why do I get the feeling there's a problem?'

'_Because there is.' _She sighed and Fletcher could imagine her looking down. '_I know you've been battling your way back from Zebrannah for months now, and that you must be exhausted from it all, but there is a situation that our normal forces cannot overcome.'_

'What sort of situation?' Fletcher asked, sitting down against a tree.

'_To the northwest of Canterlot is a peninsula reaching into the sea, one that houses a medium sized town which is famous for growing tasty and exotic fruits not found elsewhere in Equestria.'_

'That's nice and all, but how is any of this relevant?' the human said. 'Or do I have to do some taste testing if I go there?'

'_It is relevant because the town was recently attacked and overthrown by a small militia who claim the town and the surrounding land is now a separate, sovereign state.'_

'A militia? Made up of what?'

'_There were two hundred or so members who took over the town, most being either ponies or griffins, armed with swords and maces.' _Celestia told him, then fell silent for a brief second. '_There were also reports of unusually armoured and armed Diamond Dogs.' _ That got Fletcher's attention.

'Say again? Sounded like you said Diamond Dogs.'

'_I did.' _She said calmly, making the human sigh.

'Where's that peninsula?' he asked. Celestia let out a similar, dejected sigh.

'_Northwest of Canterlot, right on the edge of the beginnings of the Everfree Forest.' _Fletcher brought his maps up and began searching for the spot.

'I got it.' he said. 'You're sending troops and supplies there, right?'

'_Yes, why?' _

'Because if I'm going to be heading into a shit storm of Diamond Dogs and plasma weapons, I'm going to need something other than my SMG and a pistol.' Fletcher explained. 'So I want you to put the rest of my ammo boxes onto the next outgoing chariot and have them delivered to whoever is coordinating the military effort to retake the place.'

'_How far away are you from the town?' _Celestia asked.

'About one and a half thousand miles.' He said, checking his maps. 'Which is two months by foot. Ah, shit.'

'_Can't you get there any faster?'_

'If I had access to a quicker mode of transport, do you think I'd still be walking back to Canterlot? No.' Fletcher snapped at her. 'So it's going to be two whole months before I get there, earliest.' Celestia fell back into silence at his outburst.

'Why do you think I asked for a ride as soon as I made contact?' he asked, left hand clenching.

'_We'll send a chariot to pick you up.' _She said quickly. '_What's your location?'_

'I'm still deep in the Everfree Forest, about two thousand miles west of Canterlot.' His hand slowly unclenched. 'You got any detailed maps of the forest?'

'_Some. But they mainly show the significant features like lakes or mountains.' _Celestia admitted. '_And don't go into much detail.'_

'If I head to the closest landmark, can you send the chariot to it?'

'_Yes, we can have one there within three or four days.' _Fletcher brought up his maps and tried to find a large nearby natural feature.

'Okay, there's a big lake a few miles north of my position. Shaped kind of like an arrowhead, the tip pointing south, with a medium sized river flowing in from the north. Get all that?' He placed a NAV marker on the lake.

'_I did. Arrowhead shaped lake, pointing south with a river coming in from the north.' _She gave a command to someone nearby. '_I've sent for all the maps of the Everfree Forest so we can try to figure out where you are.'_

'You just want the western maps, remember.' He said, leaning back against the tree.

'_I know.' _Celestia said dryly. She became silent again whilst waiting for the maps and when they arrived all Fletcher could hear was the rustle of pages as the Alicorn leafed through them, trying to find the elusive landmark he had described.

'_Okay, I've found the lake. We can have a chariot pick you up from there in three, maybe four days, and from there onto the Hayton Peninsula within another two.' _Celestia shut the map book. '_How soon can you be there?'_

'Couple of hours.' Fletcher told her. 'Like I said, it's only a few miles from me. Tell the chariot to look for a plume of smoke and to bring all my weapons with them.' He stood. 'I'll be waiting.'

'_Of course.' _She said. '_And thank you for agreeing to do this, even though you've been walking for nearly a year now.'_

'Don't thank me yet, ma'am.' He replied, walking towards the NAV marker. 'I still have to help liberate a town and cause total chaos and destruction whilst I do. But, I might be a little rusty after a solid year of trekking through jungles and scrabbling up and down rock faces.'

'_Somehow, I doubt that.' _Celestia said.

'Yeah, I do as well.' Fletcher drew his SMG and extended the stock. 'Make sure the Pegasi pulling the chariot know to keep an eye out for a plume of smoke and to bring all my weapons with them.'

'_I'll be sure to tell them, Michael.' _She assured him. _'See you when this is all over and done with.'_

'Copy that. See you in a couple of weeks.' He waited until Celestia had said goodbye before deactivating the radio system, focusing on making his way to the NAV marker and his new camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Eleven

Fletcher stepped down from the chariot, glancing around at the mass of soldiers and tents that surrounded him, then headed for the command tent. It was like dozens he had seen before, a long and wide affair made of thick canvas, held together with equally thick ropes. Either side of the door flap was Celestia's cutie mark, a dab of colour on an otherwise dull surface. The human brushed the door aside as he walked in. The six inhabitants momentarily looked up then resumed their discussions over a large map, all except one who continued to stare at Fletcher before a look of realisation swept across his face and he trotted over.

'Michael, long time no see.' He said, holding out a hoof. The human shook it.

'I've been otherwise engaged, Shining Armour.' Fletcher replied. 'Getting thrown from a chariot, thousands of miles from home.'

'So I heard.' The unicorn led him to the map. 'And I wish I could say it's good to see you again but every time I do, it means we're in trouble.'

'I like to think we meet under interesting circumstances.' Fletcher countered, earning a wry grin from the stallion. 'So, what's making this meet interesting?' The grin faded.

'Around two hundred or so ponies, griffins and Diamond Dogs have taken control of the nearby town of Hayton, claiming it's a brand new nation.' Shining Armour said. 'Attempts to fly over were met with hostile air patrols before we even reached the outer limits of the town.' They reached the table and Fletcher rested his hands on the surface, scrutinising the map of Hayton.

'How far out?' Hayton, at a quick glance, resembled a wheel with the spokes forming streets and the hub acting as what looked to be a park. On closer inspection he saw numerous smaller streets running between the main ones, dividing the segments into smaller wedges. Around the outside it was labelled as fields.

'About five miles, give or take.' One of the other ponies said, his voice a low rumble. 'They seem to have marked a boundary running along this row of fields.' He traced a hoof along a seemingly random line. 'Probably the same on the northern side as well.'

'What's the general terrain like?' Fletcher asked.

'Mostly flat, gently sloping away from the town.' Another pony, this one a Pegasus, told him. He had a more light and airy voice but had a long scar tracing down from his forehead to his chin. 'Though there is a large mountain just to the west of Hayton.' He tapped a region west of the town, a region where the contour lines were much closer together than the rest of the map. Fletcher glanced at area, marking it on his own maps.

'It's inside their supposed boundary, isn't it?' The scarred pony nodded. 'But it doesn't actually touch the town.'

'Correct.' The first pony to speak said. 'But we can't get troops anywhere near the town without them being engaged and attacked as soon as they pass that line.'

'You can't, I can.' Fletcher tapped the tip of the mountain. 'I'll head up here, get some intel on the town and it's new inhabitants, then report back.' He tapped the tip again then straightened up.

'Will you want anypony to go with you?' Shining Armour offered.

'No.' The human shook his head. 'I'd be better off doing this by myself. Any of your soldiers would slow me down and more than likely give away out position.' All of the ponies, barring Shining Armour, bristled at his rebuff but remained silent. 'Sorry, but it's the truth. I'm better trained, better equipped and I'm used to going up against tougher opponents than those yahoos in Hayton.' Shining Armour spared a glance at his colleagues, trying to gauge their reactions.

'Michael is right, you know.' He eventually said. 'I've seen him dive head first into a room full of mad cultists, heard from a fellow captain how he took on seventy griffins singlehoofedly and listened to my sister explain why the first war with the griffins ended so quickly. I've also heard from Princess Celestia and Luna themselves how he not only rescued them from execution in the middle a captured Canterlot, but also led them to safety despite being outmanned and surrounded.

'He is, by far, the most lethal person I have ever met.' Shining Armour finished, moving to stand beside Fletcher, and the tent fell into silence. Both parties glared at each other over the map table until the five ponies in charge of the camp backed down.

'Very well.' The scarred Pegasus said. 'You can go by yourself but when the time comes to retake Hayton, we expect you to participate as part of a group. Not to go off by yourself.'

'I will. But I have my own requirement for the attack on Hayton.' Fletcher stepped forward so he was directly in front of the five ponies. 'I understand there were reports of strangely armoured Diamond Dogs, and that they carried odd weapons as well?'

'Yes, what of them?' a third, an Earth pony, asked.

'I need you to describe their weapons and armour.' He leaned on the table. 'Anything that wasn't normal for a Diamond Dog.' The five of them looked at each other, trying to remember the facts that had been written down, before speaking again.

'The sources aren't exactly credible. They were mostly taken from shell shocked citizens who'd managed to escape the attack on Hayton and were severely malnourished; often they gave somewhat conflicting reports about the attack.' The first pony said. 'But one thing common to all of their claims was the sighting of Diamond Dogs in form fitting armour, carrying odd looking weapons that spat balls of searing light and could burn a pony to death.' Fletcher felt his hands clench at this. 'But like I said, many of the citizens were malnourished and-'

'They weren't dazed, or shell shocked.' He interrupted, standing straight again. 'And it means the whole situation has changed.'

'How?' Scarred Pegasus asked.

'Because I've faced Diamond Dogs wielding similar devices before, and I know what they can do wielding them.' Fletcher said. 'So my requirement for all of you and your men is this: if you see any Diamond Dogs, and I mean any, you are to fall back from their positions and do not engage. Instead you let me deal with them.' He crossed his arms and stared at each pony in turn, meeting their glares with his own.

'And why should we do that? The Earth pony asked. 'Weapons or no weapons, they're still just Diamond Dogs. My troops are amongst the finest in Equestria, and if they cannot take down a few mangy mutts like them then they don't deserve to serve in this army.' His colleagues nodded in agreement.

'Because these weapons aren't swords, maces or crossbows. They're plasma weapons.' Fletcher said. 'Weapons which can turn your troops into Equestria's finest steak in seconds.' He shook his head. 'Hell, they scare me and I'm nigh indestructible.'

'But you can stop them, right?' Shining Armour asked, stepping closer.

'Oh, there's no doubt about that.' The human told him. 'Question is, how long is it going to take to clean up the mess I'll make doing it?' Shining Armour gave an uneasy chuckle but the others remained silent.

'Michael, um, should I show you to a place where you can sleep?' the stallion eventually offered, sensing a growing tension in the air.

'Sure, I could use a bit of fresh air and a rest.' Fletcher cast one last glare at the five ponies then followed the unicorn out of the tent and into the rest of the camp. 'I take it they don't like being told what they can and can't do?'

'Yeah.' Shining Armour said, dipping his head a little. 'They've got over two dozen years experience between them and are used to getting their own ways. I guess you showing up and telling them what to do kind of annoyed them.' The human gave a low chuckle.

'I tend to have that effect on people.' He mused as they reached a small tent set up from the rest. 'This where I'm bunking?'

'It is.' The stallion said, using his magic to undo the flaps. 'Sorry it isn't quite your room at the castle.'

'Buddy, after walking and sleeping in a jungle for a year, this place _is _my room at the castle.' Fletcher ducked under the low door and into the tent, unclipping his rucksack and dumping it in a far corner.

'How long until you go to the mountain?' Shining Armour asked when he re-emerged, rifle clamped to his back. 'Because we can't retake Hayton until you do.'

'I'll need to send a letter to Luna first, ask her to keep the moon in shadow for as long as she can. Then I'll set out for the mountain, scope out the town, come back and do what I do best.' He drew his rifle and pulled the charging handle. 'Kill and blow shit up with my usual finesse.' Fletcher released the handle and replaced the gun.

'Right. Finesse.' The pony said. 'When are you going to send the letter?'

'Soon as I've written it.' Fletcher told him. 'And as soon as there's an outgoing chariot to take it.' Shining Armour nodded his head and took the human to a third tent, this one dedicated to administration, and brought out a scroll and a quill. Fletcher accepted them and wrote a terse message outlining what he needing Luna to do and for when it was needed. He rolled it up and added it to the pile of scrolls back to Canterlot.

'That everything?' Shining Armour asked as they walked away.

'I think so.' Fletcher said. 'All we have to do know is wait and see what happens.'

'When did you ask for the moon to be placed in deep shadow?'

'Two weeks from today.' He replied, sitting down on a patch of ground with a view of Hayton. 'Which gives us plenty of time to plan the attack.'

'That means they have two weeks as well, if not more, as well.' Shining Armour nodded at the distant town as he sat next to Fletcher. 'Two weeks to strengthen their defences and watch us. Two weeks to turn that place into a death trap.'

'Two weeks to grow complacent and let their guard down.' The human countered, taking his helmet off and placing it on the ground. 'But, out of curiosity, how long have you all been here?'

'Uh, it'll be a month tomorrow.' The pony said.

'And how long have they been here?' Fletcher motioned at Hayton, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Shining Armour.

'Three weeks before we showed up, so seven weeks.'

'Which translates into nine by the time I go up and we launch the attack.' He leant his head back and turned it to face the sun, closing his eyes at the brightness. 'Oh yeah, they'll be pretty much asleep when we hit them.'

'Nice to see you're so sure about it, Michael.' Shining Armour muttered as the human lay flat on his back, hands locked behind his head.

'One of us has to.' Fletcher said, squinting at the stallion. 'Why don't you relax for today? We've got another two weeks before we have to do anything, the sun is out and it's probably going to be one of the last chances you'll get before the mad dash to get things done kicks in.' He closed his eyes and shifted until he was more comfortable.

'I'd rather not.' Shining Armour said. 'I'm one of the commanding officers of this camp, and it would set a bad example if the troops were to see me laying about enjoying the sun.'

'Suit yourself.' The human mumbled. 'But if you're going to stick around, at least have a conversation. I almost went mad in the jungle with just myself to talk to.'

'All right, what do you want to talk about?' the unicorn asked.

'Anything.' Fletcher opened his eyes again. 'How's life in Canterlot?'

'About usual. We just had the Grand Galloping Gala, and Twilli and all her friends came.' Shining Armour chuckled. 'I was surprised she even chose to come this year.'

'Why? Twilight still feeling a little upset about the whole griffin abduction thing?' he asked, glancing at Shining Armour. 'Or was there a fear of a mad cult attacking the city again?

'What? No.' The pony shook his head but had a smile on his face. 'She's was due to give birth around the time I got called away.' He chuckled. 'I'm going to be an uncle as well as a dad when I get back.'

'Cadance is expecting?' Fletcher sat up.

'_Was _expecting.' Shining Armour's face lit up with an even bigger smile. 'I got a letter from her the first week we were here. She had twins.'

'Wow.' He human patted the pony on his back, giving a smile. 'Congratulations, I guess. Boys or girls?'

'Cadance didn't say, wants it to be a surprise for my return.'

'What about Twilight?'

'I don't know.' Shining Armour shrugged. 'She hasn't sent me any letters and neither has Big Macintosh. But like I said, she was due to give birth around the time we sent here so it's more than likely Twilli's had her foal and I am now an uncle.' His grin faded a little.

'Something wrong?' Fletcher asked, noticing his expression change.

'Maybe.' The pony said, looking at the distant Hayton. 'It's just, if it weren't for what's happening there I would have been with Cadance when she had our foals, helping her through it. Instead, I'm hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away.'

'Welcome to my world, Shining Armour.' The human lay back down again, hands under his head, and stared up at the sky. 'I've only ever been to seven birthdays and a single Hearth's Warming Day throughout my stay on Equestria.'

'Only seven?'

'Yep. And one was the same person twice.' Fletcher said, casting his mind back to his first year on Equestria. 'Since then, I've barely had time to even recuperate before getting launched into another mess, each one bigger than the last.' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'I'm going to need some serious R&R when I get back.'

'We all are.' Shining Armour said, raising his head to the sun. 'But we have to earn it first.'

'That we do.' The human murmured. 'In another two to three weeks. Until then, I'm going to relax.' Fletcher yawned and sat up, stretching, then sniffed the air. 'Huh, the air tastes weird without my helmet on.' The stallion gave him a funny look.

'My suit has air filters that stop toxins and harmful stuff from getting into my system.' He explained, reaching for the helmet. 'A side effect is that it gives the air a weird aftertaste.'

'How often do you wear that thing, anyway?' Shining Armour asked.

'Pretty much all the time.' Fletcher slipped the helmet on and sealed the suit. 'Ever since I came here, I've worn a full body suit of some kind.' He patted his chest. 'This baby just happens to be the latest version.'

'How many have you gone through?'

'Four.' The human said. 'And I get the feeling this is the last upgrade I'll ever get.' He picked up his rife and ejected the magazine, examined it closely, then slid it back in with a satisfying click.

'So, what do you plan to do when we get back to Canterlot?' the stallion asked when Fletcher had finished his inspection.

'Sleep in a proper bed for the first time in years.' he said. 'Maybe even have a shower. I don't really know, never had free time before. You?'

'Hold my foals for the first time, and hug Cadance.' Shining Armour's previous smile returned. 'Check to see if I'm an uncle yet.' He gave a soft chuckle and looked up at the sky.

'Sounds better than my plan.' Fletcher said, craning his neck skyward as well. Though unlike Shining Armour, who was imaging what his kids would be like, the human was . 'More thought out.' They dropped their gazes at the same time and stood up, each shaking their limbs out.

'Do you have a better plan of what you'll do until the moon is in shadow?' Shining Armour asked as they walked back to the main part of the camp.

'Field strip and service all of my weapons, make sure they're still working, then get a little target practise in.' Fletcher touched the butt of his pistol. 'Didn't really get a chance for much in the jungle.'

'Anything else?' The pair passed by the command tent and onto a wide open area facing away from Hayton that had numerous targets set up for the archers.

'Nope.' Fletcher unlimbered his rifle and shouldered it, firing a brief burst at the furthest one. 'I think this'll do me until the moon goes dark.' He reloaded and resumed firing as Shining Armour left to oversee the final preperations.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Twelve

Just as he had asked her to, Luna shrouded the moon in deep shadow and didn't bring the stars out on the specified night, leaving an oppressive darkness that was only partially cowed by fires and torches. Fletcher had briefly wondered what the rest of Equestria would think to the sudden change as he snuck past the guards patrolling the invisible line surrounding Hayton, and whether any would compare it to a similar event that had happened years ago when he'd infiltrated Coltsdale. By the time he'd reached a reasonably flat patch of ground on the mountain, unpacked his sniper rifle and set up, he'd decided he didn't really care. All that he should be focusing on right now was watching and observing Hayton.

'Snipe at night-time.' Fletcher sang softly, activating the VISR function as he zoomed in on the town below. 'Soon go to battle.' Sighting on the park in the middle of the town to orientate himself, the human settled in for the first of many days observing.

Shining Armour and the others frowned as Fletcher outlined the situation in Hayton, marking supposed barracks and weapon stores on the map, and drew small crosses where blockades had been set up. They were clustered around the park in the middle, forming an inner circle that encompassed the barracks and stores.

'So, you didn't see any civilians whilst you were up there?' the scarred Pegasus asked quietly.

'No.' The human replied, shaking his head sadly. 'All the people I saw carried weapons or were griffins and Diamond Dogs. In fact,' He tapped a row of fields to the north. 'I saw evidence of digging along these fields here. A lot of digging.' Fletcher didn't say anything else and took his finger away. The others shared grim looks as they guessed what he meant.

'Those bastards.' Shining Armour muttered under his breath. 'They don't deserve mercy.'

'Too bad they weren't any prisoners to give mercy to.' Fletcher said aloud, looking around at the six ponies. 'What with all the fierce fighting they did, despite our repeated attempts to give them a chance to surrender.'

'Yes, what a shame.' One said. 'Defying our hopes of avoiding bloodshed by refusing to yield.' He snorted, prompting a few to do the same.

'But would the princesses buy it?' another asked, still staring at the map.

'They will.' The human assured them. 'Especially when I explain what kind of noble, honourable fighters they were.' He spat those last words out.

'And if we do get any that want to surrender?' a third wondered. 'We can't just kill them.'

'We interrogate them, find out exactly what they did during the initial attack on the town, then punish accordingly.' Fletcher said. 'But if they're the kind to kill an entire town full of civilians, don't expect me to be listening to pleas of surrender.' He crossed his arms and looked at the table, comparing the markings on it to those on his maps. The others did their best to memorise them before all seven began planning the attack on Hayton.

For today's battle, the human chose to use two different, but equally devastating, weapons. He would primarily use his rifle when heading down streets and attacking barricades whilst using his shotgun for clearing houses. Fletcher grinned as he pumped the slide and loaded the last few shells in, loving the crunch-crunch noise it made. Around him, the Equestrian soldiers were readying their own equipment for battle too, checking blades for sharpness and crossbows for elasticity. In total there would be three hundred and forty-six ponies, split into six groups, retaking the town. The human was part of Shining Armour's group and would help clear the way to the centre of town before dealing with the Diamond Dogs and their plasma weapons.

'Are you ready?' he whispered to Shining Armour.

'Yes.' The stallion whispered back, glancing at his men who nodded. They had set out from the camp at midnight, eliminated Hayton's sentries at three o'clock and were now half a mile from the town. Presumably the other five groups were in position as well and waiting for the signal to begin the attack. Fletcher brought up the clock on his armour.

'Okay, we go in five minutes.' He said. 'Spread the word along the line.' Shining Armour made a series of gestures with his hooves to a soldier behind him who passed the message on to those behind him.

'What about the other platoons?' Shining Armour asked, rejoining Fletcher in watching Hayton.

'They'll see us running out and more than likely hear you as well.' The human checked his clock again and raised his rifle, standing up from his crouch. 'Warriors, prepare for combat.' Instantly the sixty odd soldiers behind him stood and got ready to run, swords and crossbows at the ready.

'On my mark.' He held his rifle tight against his shoulder. 'Mark!' Fletcher sprang into motion, diving from his cover and sprinted straight towards the maw of the closest street. Behind him Shining Armour and the others did the same, yelling a collective battle cry that roused the remaining five groups from hiding and into the town.

Hayton was surrounded by a three storey wall but had regular openings leading onto cobbled streets, a flaw in what would have been an otherwise solid defence, which ran straight and true to the centre of town. On either side were houses and stores, all displaying battle damage of some kind or here and there was evidence of plasma strikes, further confirming the presence of Diamond Dogs. Fletcher just made sure his rifle was loaded as he set foot in Hayton, scanning for threats. The sun had yet to rise and shadows littered the street.

'Keep your eyes peeled.' He called out, sprinting past the first of many side-streets that defined the different blocks in Hayton, eye on his motion tracker. 'We don't know whe-' A large explosion blew apart one of the storefronts and caught the human as he passed it, cutting of his sentence and catapulting him into a wall. He impacted with a solid smack, landed with a thump, shields frantically trying to re-establish a protective layer, and didn't move. Almost immediately dozens of ponies, griffins and one or two Diamond Dogs emerged from seemingly everywhere and met the Equestrian troops with a battle cry of their own.

Swords clashed and sparked as Shining Armour led a small group of his men to the downed figure but were driven back by the griffins, losing two of their own for a single griffin casualty. Around them the battle raged on with both sides unleashing combat spells and crossbow bolts, each giving it their all to drive the other back. Whilst the Equestrians had numbers and better equipment on their sides, the ponies who had overthrown Hayton had better knowledge of the terrain and two Diamond Dogs wielding plasma weapons. Shining Armour cast a glance at Fletcher, hoping the human would rise up and add to the fight but he remained facedown and motionless.

'Fall back!' the unicorn yelled, firing a powerful combat spell at a trio of Pegasi. 'Fall back and reg-' Another, more powerful explosion rocked the battlefield and sent several ponies on each side to the ground. Dust swarmed over the scene and covered everything from sight. Shining Armour coughed as he stood back up, the blast having knocked him down, and used the momentary disorientation of the griffins to sneak past them. Fletcher was still down and out, coated in dust and pebbles, but was otherwise unhurt as far as the stallion could tell.

'Michael.' He rasped, nudging the human's shoulder. 'Michael, get up.' Fletcher groaned slightly but didn't do anything else, prompting the unicorn to nudge harder.

'Michael, if you don't start to move I am leaving you here.' Shining Armour hissed, glancing at the shadowy forms of nearby griffins. 'Move, or they'll tear you to pieces.' The human moaned again but stayed where he was. The shadows of the griffins moved closer and the coughing unicorn looked between them and Fletcher, weighing up his options.

'Oh, horseapples.' He whispered and crawled away from the downed human, deciding to rejoin his men rather than risk capture waiting for him to wake up. Slowly, and with great care, the unicorn turned around and made his way to what he hoped were friendly forces. Instead he made it to three pairs of talons connected to three mean looking griffins who grinned down at him.

'Well look at that, boys. We got us a pony soldier come grovelling for his life.' The middle one said, chuckling a little. 'A very fancily dressed pony as well.' His two companions continued to grin as they stalked forward, pushing Shining Armour back.

'I bet he's responsible for organising the attack on our town, judging by his armour.' The left-hand side griffin growled, scraping a talon on the ground and leaving a thin trail in the dust. The pony just watched the three of them, trying to figure out the best way to fight them off, when he felt his back leg touch stone. They had him against the wall.

'I bet he is, Jacob.' The middle one guessed. 'And I'll bet he's trying to think of a way out of this. But let me tell you something, pony.' The griffin leaned closer. 'There isn't a way out that has you living through it.' He stood back up and raised his talons above his head, the other two following suit. Shining Armour closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the claws to descend. They never fell.

'Now let me point out where you're wrong about him escaping, you overgrown chickens.' A familiar voice said, coughing slightly. 'First, you failed to take into consideration the fact he isn't alone. Second, I'm here. And third?' There was a loud boom, followed by a wave of heat that washed over the stallion's head. 'You're all dead.' Cautiously, Shining Armour opened his eyes and looked up to see the bloodied remains of the three griffins and the unmistakable figure of Fletcher pumping the slide on his shotgun.

'Michael, you're okay!' The unicorn got to his feet and trotted over to the human.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Fletcher said, wavering a little as he threw an arm out for support. Shining Armour ducked under it and the human held onto the pony. 'Can you help get me to a more quiet location?' He kept his shotgun up and aimed it in the general direction of the renewed battles as the unicorn led him to a side-street untouched by battle. Fletcher let go and slumped against a wall, pulling off his rucksack, and retrieved a long metal canister.

'Biofoam.' He explained. 'Think I got banged up by the explosion.' Inserting the tip of the canister into one of the slots on his armour, the human triggered it and fought back a gasp as the foam filled his chest.

'Are you hurt?' Shining Armour asked, eyeing the canister as Fletcher threw it away.

'Not anymore.' He said, standing up. 'At least, not for the foreseeable future.' From the street came the sounds of a worsening battle and Fletcher rolled his shoulders, swapping the shotgun for the rifle. The stallion rolled his shoulders as well, taking a steadying breath.

'Shall we?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' Together, they ran back into the battle and joined the fray. Fletcher immediately targeted and brought down the Diamond Dogs, scooped up their plasma rifles, then turned them loose onto the mass of ponies and griffins until both ran out of power. He ditched them and brought out his rifle again, firing in short bursts. Shining Armour added his own combat spells into the mix, striking multiple griffins and ponies as his men rallied at the sight of the human's return.

'Troops, push these bastards back!' Shining Armour yelled. 'Push them back until they have nowhere to go.' The Equestrian soldiers yelled a new battle cry and redoubled their efforts, breaking through the line as they charged down the street and onto the centre of town. Fletcher led them, gunning down the now retreating enemy, yelling as well.

'You fuckers think you can blow me up?' he screamed, emptying an entire clip into on unfortunate Pegasus. 'The Mind of the Grave tried it and guess what?' Fletcher primed and threw a grenade. 'I'm still here!' The explosive detonated and wiped out two more ponies and a few panes of miraculously intact glass. By now, the human-led ponies were two-thirds of the way into Hayton and had no intention of stopping.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the Equestrian soldiers pushed the Hayton occupiers back to their first dedicated line of defence, illuminating streets filled with blood and soot, as well as revealing just how many had fallen to get that far. Fletcher slammed a fresh magazine into his rifle and ducked into a side-street, pausing to catch his breath and ignore a growing pain in his chest.

'Damn ponies.' He wheezed, coughing a little. 'I hope this ends soon.' Drawing a deep breath the human dove from cover and back into the battle, firing a series of extended bursts at a quintuplet of griffin archers hiding in a first storey room then threw a grenade in through the window. A blast containing blood, limbs and feathers came back out. He grinned then fought down another cough as he reloaded and switched targets, shredding three ponies to pieces as they charged towards him with swords drawn. Shining Armour skidded to a halt next to him, bucking an Earth pony in the head as he did.

'Michael, there's a group of unicorns holding a barrier one street over and they aren't making it easy for us to pass.' The stallion said, panting from exertions of battle. 'We could use your help taking it on.'

'Got it. Lead the way.' The human fired at a griffin flying overhead, taking it down. 'The sooner we break through the better.' Shining Armour nodded in agreement then sprinted past a burnt out building, Fletcher close behind. They rounded the corner then had to duck back behind it as a wall of combat spells flew out at them.

'I see what you mean easy.' Fletcher grunted, poking his head out again. On both sides of the street were piles of rubble and the corpses of Equestrian troops, all leading up to a pre-built barricade made of stone and manned by six unicorns. All were covered in cuts and blood and all had a mad gleam in their eyes. The human waved his hand at them, earning another salvo of spells in return. 'Okay, they aren't giving up without a fight.'

'So what are you going to do?' Shining Armour asked.

'What else?' Fletcher said, shrugging off his rucksack. 'Give them a fight.' He pulled out spare clips and shells for both weapons then gave it to the unicorn. 'Look after that.' Shining Armour nodded, watching as the human clamped his guns to his back and began climbing the wall they were hiding behind until he was lost to sight. Shuffling his way to the wall's edge, the stallion peeked at the barricade and it's inhabitants before a subtle motion on the roof above caught his eye.

'No way.' Shining Armour stared on as Fletcher brought out his shotgun and jumped down behind the barrier, said something too faint to hear, then blew apart the six unicorns before they could even spin to face him. He fired one last blast then motioned for the unicorn to join him, holding out a hand for his rucksack.

'Thank you.' He said when Shining Armour returned it. 'Now the fun begins.' Fletcher swapped the shotgun for his rifle and stalked towards the battlefield, motioning for Shining Armour to join him. Using the new opening in the enemy's defensive line, the Equestrian troops launched a new attack on two fronts, shattering the already weakened position and routed the few remaining griffins and ponies. From there, the invading force pushed on to the centre of Hayton and finally liberated it.

A temporary command centre had been set up in one of the few intact structures surrounding the centre park of Hayton where the six ponies in charge were calculating casualty reports and damage estimates to the town whilst Fletcher helped deal with the remaining pockets of resistance scattered throughout the war-torn town, mostly griffins and the odd Diamond Dog defying them to the end.

It was getting towards sundown when the human walked into the command centre, rifle clamped to his back, and slumped against a wall. Shining Armour made a small amendment to his report then trotted over to him, a weary grin on his face.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Like I got thrown into a wall by an explosion.' Fletcher said, peeling off his helmet. There was a dried trickle of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth which he rubbed with the back of his hand. 'But other than that I'm green. Takes more than a few barrels of explosives to take me down.' He started to laugh but it descended into coughs.

'Want to get that checked out?' Shining Armour asked, levitating a grimy cloth for Fletcher to use over. 'Sounds bad.'

'It sounds worse than it actually is.' The human accepted the cloth and coughed into it. 'My armour said one of my lungs had a small bleed but it's stopped now. Just going to be coughing for a few days until it fully heals.'

'If you say so.' Shining Armour levitated a piece of parchment over so Fletcher could read it. 'Some good news for you.' Fletcher plucked the paper from the spell and read over it, nodding as he saw the parchment contained orders telling him to be on the next chariot heading back to Canterlot.

'That is good news.' he murmured. 'But what about the rest of you?'

'We'll be pulling out soon. There's the main camp to dismantle and we need to recover the bodies of everypony who died today. Give their families some closure.'

'Of course.' The sound of flapping wings announced the arrival of a chariot landing outside. Fletcher picked up his helmet and put it back on. 'See you back in Canterlot.' Shining Armour nodded, waved goodbye as the human walked back outside and boarded the waiting carriage.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Thirteen

It was odd to be back in Canterlot after so long, surrounded by people and buildings instead of wild animals and trees, and it felt even odder to walk inside the castle.

'The inside of buildings.' Fletcher said to himself. 'I'd forgotten what they looked like.' He stared around, trying to spot any differences to the decorations but saw none. Evidently Canterlot hadn't changed at all.

'Michael, you're back.' a voice called out to his left. He turned to face it and saw both Celestia and Luna walking towards him. Fletcher gave a short bow.

'It's been a while.' He said, removing his helmet. 'And I did take a few detours along the way.' Fletcher scratched at some stubble and ran an armoured hand through his hair which was in desperate need of cutting.

'Yes, we know.' Celestia said, looking down guiltily. 'But once again you have our thanks, for agreeing to go.'

'And for doing what you did to save me.' Luna added, tracing a pale scar running under her eye. 'I didn't know you were alive until we made radio contact.'

'It takes more than crashing into a river at over hundred miles an hour and three dozen zebras to bring me down.' Fletcher flashed them a rare grin as he tucked his helmet under his arm. 'Hurt like hell though.'

'I can imagine.' Celestia led them into the small room where a plush seat was set up near a wall, alongside a table filled with snacks and drinks with two cushions which the princesses lay down on, levitating several treats over to themselves. The human dropped his helmet on the floor by the chair, followed shortly after by his rucksack and rifle, then collected a plate full of cakes and sandwiches. He eased himself down into the chair, wary of the creaks and groans it made, before eating his food.

'Oh, food that isn't from an MRE.' Fletcher sighed as swallowed one sandwich whole. 'How I missed you.' Celestia and Luna shared a laugh as they began eating as well, using smaller bites as opposed to the human's huge ones.

'Did you miss eating fresh food?' Luna asked.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' He replied, popping the last bit of food into his mouth. 'My stuff might have enough energy to keep you fighting all day but they have no taste after a while.' Fletcher swallowed the cake and picked up a pot of coffee, pouring himself a cup.

'Aside from your detour to Hayton, did anything interesting happen whilst you walked back?' Celestia levitated the coffee and two cups over, pouring herself and Luna a drink.

'Not really, no.' The human drained his cup and placed the cup on the floor. 'It was just one long and gruelling march through a big jungle.' He sat back and stared up at the ceiling, remembering his travels. 'But I understand quite a few things happened whilst I was gone.' The two sisters gave huge smiles at this.

'Quite a few things, yes.' Luna said. 'Cadance had twins almost a month ago, both girls, and Twilight gave birth to a healthy filly a few days later.'

'Sounds like a hectic couple of weeks.' Fletcher sank down into his seat and closed his eyes. 'What did they call her?'

'Michelle.' Celestia told him, taking a sip of her coffee as his eyes opened briefly before closing again.

'Twilight did threaten to do that.' He said, thinking back to when she'd told him. 'Many moons ago.' Fletcher opened his eyes and stared off into the middle distance, a forlorn look playing across his face. Both Celestia and Luna knew what else he was thinking but didn't say it. Instead, the older Alicorn forced a smile onto her face.

'Would you like to go and visit them? she asked, taking another sip of her drink. 'Twilight and the others have been worried about you when they found out what had happened.'

'I guess so.' Fletcher said, eyes snapping back into focus. 'Though it'll have to wait.' He yawned and stood, stretching. 'I can hear my bed calling to me.'

'Understandable' Luna agreed. 'After teleporting myself and the Wonderbolts back, I didn't leave mine for a week.' She stood and levitated her used cups back over to the table. 'Take as long as you need to recover.'

'Thanks.' Fletcher gave short bow as he picked up his equipment. 'See you in a few days then.' He span on his heel and made his way up to his room, shedding his armour as soon as the door was closed. Then, just as he had told Shining Armour, Fletcher had a shower before crawling into bed. He was asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.

Ponyville loomed as the chariot broke through the cloud layer and angled towards the town. Fletcher nudged Luna as the carriage banked smoothly around.

'This is how you visit somewhere. A nice, calm ride with clear weather.' He said. 'Not through a thunderstorm.' The Alicorn just chuckled as they came in for a landing, touching down gently on a road leading into Ponyville from the Everfree Forest. Fletcher cast a withering glare it's way as he stepped down and scanned for targets out of habit. Celestia and Luna followed suit when he'd holstered his rifle and started to walk towards the town.

'I had assumed, given the conditions of our arrival, that you would have braced sufficiently to stop yourself from hurtling overboard.' Luna said, breaking into a casual trot. 'It's not my fault you failed to do that.'

'Be thankful I agreed to ride in the same chariot as you this time.' He muttered. 'Because it seems each time I do, something goes wrong and I end up getting hurt or stranded.' Fletcher pulled off his helmet and scratched his head, now shaved, as he walked behind the two princesses. 'Can't wait to see how your presence screws up this visit for me.' Celestia gave a soft laugh as Luna huffed in irritation.

'It could be you who makes these trips go wrong.' She retorted. 'I seem to remember you were at Griffonia and Zebrannah, and both ended in disaster.'

'If we had a Pelican then neither of those would have gone wrong.' Fletcher grumbled, replacing his helmet. 'And we would have been there and back quicker as well.' The two sisters shared a laugh as they drew closer to Ponyville and were met by four familiar figures. Fletcher looked them over and noticed Twilight and Pinkie were missing.

'Howdy princesses, Michael.' Applejack greeted them when they finally reached the group, touching her hat as she did. 'Nice to see ya'll again.' Behind her Fluttershy and Rarity said their hellos as well but Rainbow Dash kept her gaze steadily on the ground, mumbling something that sounded like a greeting.

'Nice to you as well, Applejack.' Celestia said back, smiling warmly. 'How are you all?' The seven of them began walking into Ponyville whilst the farmer pony started explaining the most recent news of the town with Fluttershy and Rarity adding to it when asked. Rainbow Dash continued to keep her gaze on the floor and walked rather than fly. If this struck the others as odd they didn't mention it.

'...and Twi's exhausted looking after Michelle, Big Macintosh too. They were up all last night trying to get her to bed.' Applejack said as they passed the library, Twilight's old home. 'How Pinkie manages to stay so energetic looking after her foal is beyond me.' Up until this point, Fletcher had been gazing around at Ponyville and it's inhabitants. But Applejack's last sentence made his head whip round.

'Pinkie has a kid?' he asked, surprised.

'Yeah.' Applejack said. 'Didn't ya know?'

'No.' Fletcher replied. 'When did she have the baby?'

'A few weeks ago.' Fluttershy told him. 'Only a day or two after she married Roady.'

'I still can't believe Pinkie managed to wear that dress I made for her.' Rarity added. 'Though she managed to look absolutely marvellous in it next to her groom.'

'Back up.' Fletcher said. 'Pinkie had a kid _and _got married?' The girls, barring Rainbow Dash, all nodded as they carried on walking, heading for Sugarcube Corner.

'Never would have expected that from her.' He muttered under his breath, following the group as they entered the bakery and sat down. Like the rest of Equestria, none of the seats present were designed to hold the weight of Fletcher and his armour, meaning he would have to either stand or sit against the wall. He chose the former and took up position next to the counter, keeping an eye on the entrance. Instantly there was a cup of coffee by his elbow, right as he removed his headgear.

'Hiya Mickey.' Rather than be surprised by the sudden appearance of both his drink and Pinkie, Fletcher merely took a sip of it as he turned to face the baker.

'Hey Pinkie.' He took another sip. 'Good coffee, as usual.' It was black with no sugar, and he'd never specified how much to put in but somehow Pinkie had managed to guess the right amount.

'Well I remembered you said it tasted great the first time I made you a coffee so I made sure to put the exactest same amount into every other coffee I made for you ever since.' She gave him an impossibly wide smile. 'So how was your walk back from Zebrannah? Did you meet any interesting ponies? Or did you find some really old, really creepy ruins that you just had to explore and found a secret city filled with really weird ponies worshipping a really strange idol of some kind?'

'Uh, no.' Fletcher said. 'It was just one long walk.' He drained his cup and set it down, only for it to be replaced a scant second later by a fresh one. 'Though I heard you had a better adventure than me recently.'

'Nope. I've been in Ponyville ever since you left with Princess Luna on that mission thingy.' Pinkie tapped her chin, thinking. 'Ooh, I also got married and had a baby colt.' Her grin nearly doubled in width at this.

'So I heard.' He rolled his eyes as he said it, disguising it by taking a drink of his coffee. 'Where are the groom and baby? Asleep?'

'No, silly. Roady is working down at the farm and Pumpkin and Pound are looking after Twinkie.'

'Twinkie?' Fletcher asked, blinking slowly.

'Yeah, that's what I called my foal. Duh.' Pinkie bounced away into the kitchen part of the bakery, emerging a moment later with a dark blue colt on her back. 'And here he is.' The moment she brought out the foal almost half of the other patrons in Sugarcube Corner crowded around the two, making various noises as they fawned over the foal. Twinkie giggled at the attention he was receiving and sucked on his hoof, earning a chorus of aws from the gathered crowd.

'You want to say hi?' Pinkie asked, bouncing over. Twinkie somehow managed to keep hold of his mother's mane as she did, giggling each time he bounced up and down. When the mare drew level with Fletcher the foal fell silent as he stared up at the human, eyes widening.

'Uh, hi?' he said tentatively, not entirely sure how the infant would respond to the sight of him. By now the entire room had resumed their previous activities but more than a few were watching very closely. Twinkie continued to stare up at Fletcher, still sucking on his hoof, then broke out into another batch of giggles.

'Looks like he likes you, Mickey.' Twinkie continued to giggle as he held out his hooves to be picked up. 'Ooh, he really likes you.' Pinkie gave an encouraging nod as Fletcher reached out and picked the small colt up. Twinkie squealed in excitement at being held aloft.

'He seems okay with the fact he's in the hands of an armoured alien.' Fletcher commented.

'Why wouldn't he be?' Pinkie said. 'I've told him all about you, especially how you saved his mommy and her friends from those mean griffins in that big machine thing of yours.'

'Did you tell him how that alien ruined my life as well?' a familiar voice asked sarcastically. 'Or did you leave it out?' Fletcher carefully placed a still giggling Twinkie down on the counter and slowly turned to face Rainbow Dash, hand resting on the butt of his pistol.

'I was beginning to wonder when you'd start up with that shit again.' He said, stepping closer to the mare. 'Can't say I was looking forward to it though.' The entire room had fallen silent by now, either watching the two face off against each other or hurrying to eat all of their food and leave.

'Why? Do you feel guilty?' she challenged.

'No. Just sick of _you_ blaming _me _for yourmistakes.' He jabbed a finger at the Pegasus, anger creeping into his voice. 'So stop it, or I'll forget my obligations as a Knight.'

'Are you threatening me?' Rainbow Dash flared her wings and crouched, ready to pounce.

'In this case, I am.' Fletcher replied. He took his hand away from his gun and kept it by his side, clenching it into a fist. 'But don't make me carry it out. Blood is so hard to clean off MJOLNIR armour, even with elbow grease.' The Pegasus growled and stalked forward at a slow, deliberate pace until Celestia stood and moved between them.

'Enough.' She ordered, a brief burst of magic knocking the two back. 'This feud has gone on long for far too long and achieved nothing. I want both of you to either sit down and talk it out or to stop entirely. But it ends today.' The Alicorn glared at the two as they stood up after being knocked down by the spell. Fletcher picked up his helmet and donned it whilst Rainbow Dash shook her head clear as she got to her hooves.

'Oh, I'm pretty sure it'll end today.' He said, shaking his arms out. 'In one of two ways. And it all depends on what she chooses.' Fletcher pointed at Rainbow Dash.

'What do I have to choose from?' she asked, extending her wings and giving them a few practise flaps.

'Options one and two.' Fletcher held up a finger. 'Option one, you forget this entire thing and we go about our lives as if nothing ever happened.'

'Like that'll happen.' The Pegasus snorted.

'Then that leaves option two.' He held up a second finger. 'You try to beat an apology out of me.' Fletcher crossed his arms and stared down at Rainbow Dash as a stunned silence fell over the bakery. 'Your choice.'

'That isn't what I meant by ending it.' Celestia said, resuming her position between the two. 'Violence doesn't solve anything.'

'With respect, ma'am, this is between me and her.' Fletcher said, levelling the Alicorn with a glare of his own. 'And there doesn't have to be any violence, so long as she chooses option one. Otherwise,' He rolled his shoulders and assumed a more stable footing. 'I'd call ahead for an ambulance.'

'I will not allow fighting to resolve this matter.' She hissed. 'You and Rainbow Dash will settle this peacefully.'

'What is there to settle?' He asked angrily, throwing his arms up in exasperation. 'For nearly two years now that bitch has blamed me for something she fucked up, refuses to admit it was all her own fault and continues to maintain her life is ruined.' Fletcher strode over to Celestia until their faces were a scant inch apart.

'So tell me,' he snarled. 'What. Is there. To settle?'

'You refusing to-' Rainbow Dash started to say but was cut off when the human snapped his head around to face her and drew his pistol, aimed and fired a trio of bullets at the mare's feet. Wood chips were thrown up by the impacts and silenced her.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT!' Fletcher screamed. 'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT.' Pistol still drawn, he marched over to her and pressed the muzzle of the gun in between her eyes, forcing Rainbow Dash to step back.

'You have your choices. Either forget this thing entirely or fight me.' He said in a calm but menacing tone. 'And believe me, you'll want to forget it.' For a split second the air inside Sugarcube Corner was deathly silent. Then three things happened at once.

First, a loud and collective scream arose from the patrons of the bakery at the sight of Fletcher holding a gun to Rainbow Dash's head. Second, Celestia wrapped the human in a spell which threw him across the room and into a wall, keeping him there. Lastly, when the gun was gone, Rainbow Dash bolted and took flight, heading away from the town. A sonic boom could be heard and felt a split second later.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Fourteen

Celestia waited until the screaming had died down before ordering everyone, Luna included, out of the bakery. When they were gone, she marched to the still struggling Fletcher and glowered at him.

'The only reason you aren't encased in stone is because I owe you a debt of gratitude.' Her tone was even as she spoke clearly and slowly, but it carried with it an undertone of anger. 'Consider us even.' Celestia collapsed the spell, dumping the human down onto the ground as she continued to look down on him.

'Funny.' Fletcher muttered, standing up. 'I seem to recall a certain letter that said the debt you owed me was so big, you couldn't pay it back.' He scooped up his pistol and holstered it but kept his hand close by.

'That was before you threatened one of the Elements of Harmony.' She countered darkly. 'Who, I remember, you are tasked with protecting as part of your duties. And, to my knowledge, I have not relieved you of them.'

'Yeah, well, I'm only human.' He shot back. 'An out of place, isolated and angry human who'd had enough of being the blame for something he didn't do. So excuse me if I let emotions make me forget my obligations as your problem solver.' Fletcher barged past Celestia, intentionally bumping into her as he went, and threw open Sugarcube Corner's front door.

'We're not done here.' The Alicorn said, using her magic to shut the door again. 'There's still the matter concerning Rainbow Dash.' Fletcher swivelled on his heel and fixed his stare on Celestia.

'What do you want me to do?' he demanded. 'She's the one who's kept that fucking grudge going all these years, not me. She was the one who attacked me. And she is the one who always brings it up.' Fletcher pointed a finger at himself. 'I'm innocent in all this.'

'You threatened to kill her.'

'No, I bloody didn't.' Fletcher said, indicating the three bullet holes where Rainbow Dash had been standing. 'If I wanted her dead, I wouldn't have missed. Besides, I would have used my knife.' He drew the weapon and gripped it tightly, keeping it by his side. 'Much more personal than a quick double-tap to the head.'

'Put that down.' Celestia ordered coldly, seeing it was the same knife Luna had crafted for the human long ago. 'You don't deserve to hold it after today.'

'Says who?' Fletcher snarled. 'Out of the two of us, I'm the one who's risked his life trying to keep Equestria safe and I'm not even from here.' He flipped the knife so he was holding it by the blade. 'All you do is sit on your ass all day in a fucking castle doing paperwork.'

'I'm not the one who just shot at an innocent civilian.' She countered.

'Innocent?' he shouted. 'How is RainbowDashinnocent in all this? _She's_ the one who's done all the antagonising. _I've_ tried to keep my mouth shut about it and refrain from beating her to within an inch of her 'ruined' life but it hasn't been easy.'

'She is also one of the six who brought you back to life and keep Equestria in harmony.' Celestia said.

'And that's what it boils down to isn't it?' Fletcher growled. 'She's the Bearer of Loyalty and I'm just an alien.'

'I never said that.'

'No, you don't need to.' He said. 'Because who was the first under scrutiny when she attacked me the first time? The alien. Who did you side with? Her. Why? Because she's one of the Elements and I'm the alien who blows stuff up in your name.

'And which one of the two has done more to keep this place safe?' Fletcher strode forward until he was barely a foot away from Celestia. 'The alien who's saved you and Luna countless times? Or the Bearer who couldn't handle rejection?'

'That is not a fair assumption to make.' She said quietly, narrowing her eyes. 'The only things that have posed a threat to Equestria in recent years have been the griffins and the Mind of the Grave. Against them, Rainbow Dash and the others would have been killed before they could do anything.'

'So why does she get the special treatment?' Fletcher half asked, half yelled. 'Especially if she's done fuck all these past few years and I've nearly died at least once a month.'

'I never said she received special treatment!' Celestia yelled back, mane flaring more than before. 'You made that assumption yourself based on a few isolated incidents that happened months ago.'

'So if she's treated the same as me, why am I the only one here?' Fletcher swept his arms out over the empty room. 'In case you didn't notice, I was the only one you stopped from leaving.' He poked the Alicorn in the chest.

'Riddle me that, oh fair and just ruler.' Fletcher shifted his grip on the knife so he was holding it by the handle again and crossed his arms, meeting Celestia's intense glare without flinching. 'Because I saw you had plenty of time to detain her in a spell like you did me.'

'She wasn't the one holding a gun to another person's head.' Celestia unfurled her wings and closed the gap between the two. 'You were.'

'Only because the bitch was too stubborn to choose the first option!' he shouted angrily. 'If she'd done the smart thing, we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we? Instead Rainbow Dash decides she wants to keep the grudge alive that bit longer because she can get away with it.'

'She does not-' the Alicorn began to say but Fletcher cut her off as he shoved his face into hers.

'Do not. Take. Her side.' He warned in a low tone of voice. 'I have had enough of you defending her. You're supposed to be a fair ruler. Act like one.'

'Take your face away from mine.' she hissed. 'And do not threaten me.'

'I'm not threatening you.' Fletcher said. 'If I was, your eyes would be wide with fear.' He unfolded his arms and let them dangle by his sides.

'Take your face away, or-' Celestia started to say but the human cut her off again.

'Or what?' Fletcher challenged, forcing his head against hers. 'You'll lock me away inside a stone statue?' He snorted. 'I've been abducted from my home by an alien race, faced down an evil far worse than Nightmare Moon and even died. Nothing you can do will come anywhere close to frightening me.'

'If you don't take your face away from mine, we'll soon put that claim to the test.' Celestia said, pushing back against the human.

'Only if you keep supporting Rainbow Dash.' Fletcher countered. 'Stop it, and I'll stand down.'

'For the last time, I do not support her.'

'So why did you instantly ask if I'd done anything to her when she attacked me?' he asked, loudly. 'Because that sounds an awful lot like taking her side.'

'That was one isolated incident.' Celestia hissed quietly, glaring into the human's faceplate. 'And you had been gone for months! I didn't know what you had done in that time. For all I knew, you could have spent the entire time doing nothing.' Fletcher's arm twitched slightly, moving as if it was going to grab her throat, but stopped a scant second afterwards.

'I've been a Royal Guard for six, if not seven years.' he stated evenly. 'What, if anything, have I ever done to make you think that I'd use a mission as an excuse to relax? Or mess with someone?' Fletcher placed a finger on Celestia's chest and kept it there. 'I might have one of the most stressful jobs in Equestria, and I know it could make me lash out at any point, but if I ever feel like having some time off I'll take it.' He poked the Alicorn then took his finger away. 'With or without your permission.'

'Is that what happened today?' Celestia asked, warily eyeing his arms and the knife. 'You lashed out?'

'Yes and no.' Fletcher sighed and stepped away from her, slumping against a wall as he held his head in his hands. 'Part of me lashed out because Rainbow Dash ruined what was supposed to be my first quiet trip after Zebrannah and Hayton. The other part...' He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. 'I guess my nerves are still on edge and she was the first person to incur my wrath.' Celestia just stared at him, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. 'God, I could do with a drink.'

'What?' she eventually asked, still staring at him.

'A drink.' Fletcher repeated wearily, letting his head rest against the wall. 'A mind numbing, blackout inducing, memory blanking drink.' He let out a long breath and sheathed his knife, the only sound and movement inside Sugarcube Corner. A small knock at the door interrupted the silence, making both of the room's inhabitants swivel their heads to look at the source of the noise.

'Tia? It's Luna.' The younger Alicorn called out a moment later, muffled through the wood. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, everything's fine.' Celestia replied, casting a glance at Fletcher as he remained slumped on the floor. The human glanced back.

'We heard raised voices. Both yours and Michael's.' Luna said, sounding worried. 'Has-has anything happened?' Celestia looked at the human fully, arching an eyebrow.

'I'm good.' He said. 'Got all I needed to say out in the open.'

'We're fine, Luna.' The Alicorn replied, folding her wings up. 'Aren't we?'

'Yeah.' Fletcher called out, picking up on Celestia's hint as he stood. 'We're good.' He picked up his rifle and clamped it onto his back. 'But if we see Rainbow Dash and she starts this whole grudge thing up again and you side with her, we won't be.' He glared at Celestia and said it quietly enough so that anyone outside wouldn't hear them.

'I do not take her side.' She answered coldly.

'Good. Then that means you'll keep your damn mouth shut next time.' Fletcher purposefully touched the butt of his pistol as he stared down Celestia. 'And no, it wasn't a suggestion.'

'Provided you don't shoot her, I will.' She returned his stare. 'But if I detect the slightest hint that you're baiting her, even the slightest, I am intervening.'

'What if Rainbow Dash baits _me_?' he asked, gesturing with his head to the outside world.

'Don't let her.' Celestia ordered. 'If she is the one with the problem, then your confrontations just add to it. Understood?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Fletcher replied stiffly. They maintained their respective glares for a few more seconds before Celestia relaxed and headed for the door. The human followed, eyes flicking to the three bullet holes adorning the floor. Fletcher shifted his gaze away from them as he stepped outside and into the gathered crowd. The moment he did, a silence fell across it as everyone present turned to look at him. Some wore expressions of apprehension whilst others regarded him with suspicion.

'Take a picture.' He muttered under his breath. 'It'll last longer.' Luna stepped forward from the crowd and trotted over to her sister, eyeing Fletcher with her own look of worry as she drew closer.

'What exactly happened?' she asked.

'We talked.' Celestia said, coming to a stop in front of the younger Alicorn. 'And came to a few agreements. Nothing more.'

'Pretty loud talk.' Luna commented lamely.

'Where is Rainbow Dash?' Celestia ignored her sister's attempt at humour and instead scanned the crowd as it began to slowly disperse.

'I don't know.' Luna admitted, shrugging. 'When she fled Sugarcube Corner, she just flew off into the distance.' At this the older of the two princesses cast a glare of contempt Fletcher's way.

'Don't blame me.' he said, crossing his arms. 'She's the one with the problem.'

'Yes, you just add to it.' Celestia finished. 'By scaring her senseless.'

'Or by giving her a lot to think about so she needed somewhere quiet and isolated to think it over.' Fletcher countered. 'Rainbow Dash could be sat on a cloud somewhere, realising everything that's happened is all her fault and coming to terms with it.'

'And if she isn't?' Celestia asked, rounding on him. 'What if she's lying somewhere in a catatonic state?'

'Then you should think about sending search parties out.' Fletcher said, raising his voice as he pointed at the countryside beyond Ponyville. 'If she is comatose, doing nothing isn't going to help her.' By now the majority of the crowd had gone, leaving only a few stragglers and the girls. Each of them had a similar look of reluctance to be near Fletcher, most notably Fluttershy as she tried to hide behind her mane, but stepped closer as the numbers thinned.

'Why did you try to hurt Dashie?' Pinkie asked as the two Alicorns left to organise a search for the missing Pegasus, her hair no longer it's usual shape. Twinkie was still on her back, silently watching the human as he clung to his mother's neck.

'She made the mistake of pissing me off.' He replied, leaning against the front wall of Sugarcube Corner. 'At a time when I was very stressed.'

'That doesn't give you the right to act like you did.' Rarity said.

'No?' Fletcher growled, snapping his head around so he was staring directly at the unicorn. 'Because it sounds like a perfect excuse when you consider why I get like that.' He pulled off his helmet and threw it at the four ponies. Rarity caught it with her magic before it could hit any of them.

'What in tarnation did ya do that for?' Applejack yelled.

'Showing you why I'm like I am.' He said, fixing them all with a steely glare.

'By throwing ya helmet at us?'

'No, so you can look at it.' Fletcher crossed his arms. 'Take a really close look and tell me what you see.' He watched them as the four took it in turns to go over the headgear, sharing confused glances as they did. When they'd all had a try, he just held his hand out for the helmet. But rather than put it back on as soon as Rarity levitated it over, he just kept it in his hands and stared down at it, tracing a thumb over the surface.

'Well?' he eventually asked, still gazing at the helmet. 'What did you see?'

'Your helmet.' Applejack said. 'That's it.'

'That's it?' Fletcher repeated. 'How close did you look?'

'Pretty close.'

'Did you see all the scratches, dents and burns?' He looked back up.

'Y-yeah.' Fluttershy murmured.

'Do you know how it got like that?' Fletcher ran his thumb over one particularly deep scratch.

'No.' Pinkie whispered, answering for all of them.

'It got like that because I risk my life so you can all sleep soundly in your damn beds at night.' A small scowl flickered across his face for a brief second but was gone as quickly as it had come. 'I've fought my way through two wars, taken on a mad cult and even reduced a town full of Diamond Dogs to a glowing crater of glass. Along the way I've been punched, kicked, shot at, captured, hit with swords, thrown about by atomic blasts and had pretty much every bone in my body broken.' Fletcher let out a frustrated sigh as he dropped to the ground, letting the helmet fall out of his hands and roll away.

'A guy does that for seven years, he tends to develop some stress. And Rainbow Dash saying I'm the one who ruined her life doesn't help.' He momentarily closed his eyes then reopened them, gazing at nothing. 'Especially as I've saved her worthless ass far too many times to count.'

'Rainbow Dash ain't 'worthless'.' Applejack objected. 'She's one of the best ponies Ah know and Ah'm proud to call her mah friend, no matter what.' The others quickly agreed.

'Best pony you know. Right.' Fletcher said. 'This being the pony that's held a pointless grudge against me, attacked me because of that grudge and maintains her life is ruined whilst doing nothing to salvage anything from it. Yeah, that sounds like best pony material.' He leant back and shook his head.

'Don't you dare make fun of her.' Fluttershy warned, walking a few paces closer to the human. 'All Rainbow Dash ever did since she was a small filly was train to be a Wonderbolt. How do you think she felt when her dream didn't come true?' The usually timid Pegasus was now scarcely a foot away from Fletcher, her face almost morphing into the familiar Stare.

'I think I can guess.' He shot back, returning Fluttershy's almost Stare. 'Because, in case you forgot, I'm not native. I had dreams of my own before getting stranded here. But unlike your 'best pony', I didn't mope around saying my life was fucked.' Fletcher stood and snatched up his helmet, donning it as he loomed over Fluttershy. 'I adapted and made myself a new one.'

'You think you're better than her?' Fluttershy said, flapping her wings until she was eye level with Fletcher.

'No, I know I am.' He shoved the Pegasus out of his way and began striding south, passing both Celestia and Luna as they coordinated the search parties.

'I'm taking some time off.' He announced, not even bothering to wait for a reply. Luna started to say something but Celestia silenced her with a shake of her head.

'After all that's happened today, it's better if he isn't around.' She said, looking at the retreating figure. 'Fletcher's not exactly stable at the moment and it would benefit everypony if he had a chance to cool down.'

'What about when he comes back?' Luna asked, joining her sister in watching the human.

'We hope he's more relaxed.' Celestia told her. 'And have him make an appointment with a psychiatrist.' She continued to watch Fletcher until he was lost to sight then turned away, concern on her face as the girls trotted over to help with the search for Rainbow Dash.

**And I'm done. My thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite, helped get me through patches of self doubt and writers block. No idea what I'll do next, as I think I've done all I can with Feet First, but it might be a Halo/Fallout fic. As always, leave a comment or message with your opinion. Until then, allons-y.**

**M306117**


End file.
